ME DEDIQUE A PERDERTE
by ChicaZGOCHI
Summary: (Un Poco UA.) La vida de casados fue mejor de lo que esperaba, pero… una visita lo cambiaría todo? ¿Podrá Goku salir de su confusión a tiempo?... o… ¿su error lo alejara de su verdadero amor? . ./ Lo siento soy mala con los resumenes - -/
1. CAPITULO 1: ¡UN NUEVO DESPERTAR!

**NOTA: **

Los pensamientos de Goku: _estarán en letra cursiva y subrayada…_

Los pensamientos de Milk: _estarán solo en letra cursiva…_

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 1: UN NUEVO DESPERTAR**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Los suaves y cálidos rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana. Era una hermosa mañana en la montaña Paoz, dos jóvenes se encontraban aun durmiendo en su nuevo hogar, en una pequeña pero cómoda casa, aislada de los prejuicios, de la sociedad… solo ellos dos…

Lentamente el chico fue despertando, consiente de su situación. Bajo su mirada y la vio, su negra y larga cabellera se esparcía sobre su pecho, como oscura tinta en el papel. Ella aun dormía plácidamente, él no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante la imagen que proyectaba su ahora esposa. Las espesas pestañas rizadas ocultaban sus bellos ojos, su nariz respingada y pequeña estaba a escasos centímetros de la de él, sus labios rosados y suaves se veían apetecibles para él. Desde su primer beso con ella, se había vuelto adicto a ellos. Besarla era como una dulce cucharada de jarabe de chocolate, caliente, húmedo y delicioso, es algo que no cambiaría por nada.

-_Eres hermosa, nadie puede atreverse a decir lo contrario_ – pensaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa. –_Sé que al principio me parecía extraña tu compañía… pero ahora anhelo estar más cerca de ti_ –

Corrió un mechón de su cabello que caía por su frente y sonrió aún más al verla fruncir ligeramente su nariz ante su tacto. Goku era ingenuo e ignorante, pero desde la noche anterior había dejado de ser inocente. Viéndose así junto con Milk, no podía negarse a sí mismo el extraño sentimiento que brotaba en su corazón.

Esa mañana se veía sumamente preciosa, frágil y expedía cierta aura que lo hacía sentirse en paz. Desvió su mirada a toda la habitación. El sol iluminaba con cierta gracia todo el lugar, observo su saco incomodo puesto en la celebración de su boda, tirado en el suelo, en seguida pudo observar el resto de sus prendas: _pantalón, corbata, cinturón, vestido… ¿vestido?_ Inmediatamente miro debajo de la sabana que los cubría a ambos y sintió como sus mejillas adoptaban un color rojo intenso. Poco a poco su mente le mostro recuerdos de horas atrás: besos tiernos, desesperados… caricias tímidas pero sublimes, sonrisas nerviosas, miradas penetrantes, expectantes e infinitas. Dos cuerpos inquietos y novatos bailando la danza del amor…

Una pequeña pero fuerte punzada se presentó en su pecho, todos esos inolvidables momentos y experiencias que había compartido con ella… parecían intangibles, un sueño fugaz que desaparecería en cualquier momento, dejándolo vacío y en tormentos. Tan solo en contemplar esa idea lo hacía sentirse tan vulnerable.

-_No… no, si es un sueño no quiero despertar nunca…_ -pensó con miedo- _tú me cambiaste la vida, desde que llegaste a mí, eres tú, Milk, quien le da significado a mi vida… __-_se sorprendió - _¿Cómo es posible…? Por qué tan solo desde hace unos días de volverte a reencontrar te has hecho tan importante para mí.-_ sacudió suavemente la cabeza, decidió que era más prudente no arriesgarse a perderla, coloco su bazo en la espalda de su mujer y con delicadeza la acerco más a él. No quería deshacer ese abrazo tan protector, quería asegurarse que la mujer que yacía junto a él era real.

- Milk… No dejare que te alejes nunca… por fin tengo un tesoro en mis manos – murmuro suavemente.

Con su dedo índice toco suavemente la punta de la blanca nariz de su chica. Luego su dedo fue subiendo hasta definir su nariz, luego lo paso con ternura por sus cejas y por sus mejillas. Milk poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y Goku acaricio su mejilla.

-Buenos días Goku- dijo adormilada, provocando una sonrisa al chico junto a ella.

-Buenos días Milk… ¿has dormido bien? –pregunto mientras la observaba con detalle.

-Mejor que nunca –respondió con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. En seguida ella lo abraza con un poco de fuerza y Goku reacciona estrechándola más a su cuerpo. La joven esposa deposito un tierno beso en los labios de su esposo.

Cuando se separó para verlo a los ojos, el pelinegro bajo sus manos a la cintura y le devolvió el beso pero más intensificado.

-_No puedo creer lo maravilloso que es Goku… mi Goku_- dio un suspiro entre el beso. – _estoy tan feliz de que mi sueño se hiciera realidad, valió tanto mi espera… realmente estoy muy agradecida con el hecho de compartir mis primeras experiencias con el hombre que amo, Goku…_ -

Un rugido proveniente del estómago de su esposo advirtió a Milk y esta corto el beso mirando a Goku con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Goku, iré a prepararte el desayuno – anuncio dándole un rápido beso en la frente y se envolvió en la sabana que los cubría para disponerse a buscar su ropa en el armario, vestirse e ir directamente a la cocina mientras tatareaba una hermosa melodía.

El Sayajin solo se limitó a observarla, poniendo toda su atención a sus movimientos…

_-No puedo creer como mi vida ha cambiado en las últimas semanas, pase de entrenar ferozmente con kami-sama para vencer a Piccoro junior… hace poco más de un mes volví a ver a la bella niña que conocí de pequeño, pero esta vez convertida en una mujer… mi mujer… nunca olvidare el día de ayer, el día de nuestra boda, en realidad ella se veía impresionante_ –pensó el joven viendo a su esposa salir de la habitación. – Esta va ser la mejor aventura de mi vida… -dijo en murmullo con una sonrisa en los labios.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

¿Podrá Goku seguir estando seguro de sus sentimientos? ¿Podrá confundirse con la presencia de una atrevida peli azul?


	2. CAPITULO 2: ¿OPCIÓN B? PARTE 1

**NOTA: (A Medida Que Aparezcan los Personajes Informo Edades :) )**

Edad de Goku: _19 años_

Edad de Milk: _18 años__  
_

Edad de Yamsha: _23 años_

Edad de Bulma: _23 años_

Edad de Krillin: _21 años_

Edad de Lunch: _24 años_

Edad de Kuo: _20 años_

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 2: ¿OPCIÓN B?**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Goku se encontraba caminando por la ciudad Satán, en compañía de sus amigos, Yamsha y Krillin. Los tres hombres habían decidido pasar un rato en la ciudad después de entrenar en las montañas.

-Oye Krillin, ¿prometes que iremos a ese restaurante que me mencionaste antes?- pregunto Goku con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-Claro amigo, aunque no solo por eso venimos…- comento Yamsha.-Wow… mira a todas estas bellezas, Krillin.- rio entre dientes. Goku lo miro confuso.

-¿No estas saliendo con Bulma?... ¿Por qué tienes que mirar a otras mujeres, si ya tienes una?- estaba realmente confundido. Yamsha rodo los ojos y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Goku, mi amigo, todo hombre tiene que ampliar sus horizontes. Usted necesita una opción B… ya que si las cosas no salen bien con Bulma, yo escogeré a la morena de allí para que ocupe su lugar- señalo a una chica que caminaba cerca de una panadería.

-Bueno… yo tengo a Milk, nunca necesitare una opción B… nosotros vamos a estar juntos para siempre- declaro el joven Sayajin con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sus amigos se rieron sin control, pero no dijeron nada del tema.

-Jajaja… bueno señor para siempre, no te importaría esperar aquí junto con Krillin mientras yo intento conquistar a esa chica, ¿verdad? –comento Yamsha al caminar en dirección de la panadería. Dejando a un desconcertado Goku y un Krillin celoso.

El chico más bajo permaneció de pie junto a su amigo de infancia. Por otro lado el recién casado se recostó ligeramente en un árbol cercano cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-_No puedo comprender eso de "opción B"… pero supongo que no lo necesitare nunca, Milk y yo vamos a estar juntos para siempre… y a su tiempo tendremos un montón de bebes como ella quiere_ –sonrió ante su pensamiento.- _Jajaja pronto habrá muchos yo miniatura corriendo por la casa… aunque también me agradaría tener un par de niñas similares a mi esposa… ella es tan linda, creo que le comprare algo antes de regresar a casa… quizá me recompense por ello…_- al momento de imaginar su "recompensa" sus mejillas se tornaron de un intenso rojo.

-Amigo, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Krillin un poco preocupado.

-¿Eeh…?- respondió Goku saliendo de su fantasía.- sí, claro… ajaja ¿P-por qué lo dices?- dijo nervioso con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-bueno… tú cara está muy roja…-

-Jajaja será por la calor, ¿no crees?- _maldición, eso me pasa por pensar en ella_.

-Disculpe…- una voz suave llamo a Goku. El chico miro al dueño de esa voz, era una adolescente rubia.

-Lo siento, ¿te estorbe?- pregunta Goku ante esto, ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mientras se acercaba más a él.

-Yo solo quería conocerte. Mi nombre es Lucy… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- el chico sonrió y le tendió su mano.

-Soy Goku, encantado de conocerte- la chica estrecho su mano y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Goku? ¿Cómo el famoso luchador Goku?- pregunto emocionada. El guerrero asiente con su cabeza y se rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza tímidamente.- es un honor conocerte…-

- No es gran cosa… supongo que luchar está en mis venas… he tenido muchos maestros que me han enseñado mucho… pero creo por medio de la práctica se puede llegar lejos…- comento el chico con modestia.

-Wow… la forma en que hablas de la lucha lo hace parecer fácil… y apuesto que las artes marciales son la razón de que seas tan musculoso y guapo, ¿no?- lo halago guiñando su ojo. Goku asintió.

-Exactamente…- dijo indiferente. La chica vacilo un poco, al ver que el joven frente a ella no había notado sus intenciones.

- Entonces… ¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?- Lucy pregunto dulcemente. Goku se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que lo que planearon mis amigos, sin embargo debo llegar temprano a mi casa…- anuncio Goku con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya que no estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer… ¿vienes conmigo para almorzar y ver una película? Seria agradable salir contigo, Gran Goku…- propuso mientras mostraba su mejor mirada.

- _Bueno eso de almuerzo suena bien, pero ya había planeado el día con mis amigos… y sobretodo porque ellos dijeron que me llevarían a…"todo lo que puedas comer"… eso suena aún mejor_- pensó el chico. Goku miro a Krillin que parecía ser absorbido a fondo por la conversación de ellos dos.

-¿Has decidido ya?... se de un restaurante italiano que no está muy lejos de aquí.- ante esto Goku sonrió.

-Lo siento, pero ya he hecho planes con mis amigos, prefiero pasar el rato con ellos que contigo… además si mi esposa se entera, yo sería hombre muerto…- el pelinegro rio alegremente y empezó a caminar al lugar de donde venía Yamsha, que por cierto tenía una mejilla muy roja.- Vámonos Krillin, que me muero de hambre…-

-_Wow… este chico sí que es extraño, esa linda chica le estaba coqueteando y él ni se enteró… una de dos… es muy tonto o en verdad ama a Milk…_- pensaba el calvo caminando junto con su amigo.

Lucy solo podía mirar la espalda de Goku, estaba en shock. Ella nunca antes había sido rechazada por ningún hombre. ¡¿Cómo PUDO HABER SUCEDIDO?!

Yamsha les sonrió cuando los vio acercándose.

-Jajaja creo que te fue muy bien, amigo- comento gracioso Krillin al verle la marca de una mano en la mejilla.

-Deja de reírte de mi desgracia…- replico Yamsha un poco enojado.- y… ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?-

-Nunca lo creerás, Goku merece un premio nobel por rechazar a una sexy chica…- comunico Krillin.- es el único hombre que conozco que puede haberlo hecho.-

-¿Eeh?...-Yamsha lo miro sorprendido.- ¿realmente fue muy malo?-

-Lo fue…- respondió Krillin.

- Vamos o moriré de hambre…- dijo Goku con una mano detrás de su cabeza.- pero antes quiero comprar algo para Milk… - hablo en voz alta mirando un almacén. Esta acción asombro a sus amigos, lo que los llevo a pensar:

-_Vaya… ¿en realidad es ese Goku…? Nunca antes desde que lo conozco lo había visto comportarse de esa manera… creo que el matrimonio cambia a cualquier hombre…-_

_-Bueno supongo que cualquier tipo cambiaria con Milk a su lado… en realidad te envidio Goku, como me gustaría estar en tu lugar…-_

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Milk se encontraba apoyada en el posta de luz de una de las calles de ciudad satán. Ella no tenía idea al lugar en donde iba a tomar café con su ahora mejor amiga, Lunch. Se habían acercado más logrando hacer un lazo de amistad desde que se encontró con ella cuando fue a buscar a su Goku.

Desde muy temprano la rubia había llamado a su casa, queriendo pasar una tarde de chicas. Lo único que la hizo aceptar la invitación, fue que estaría sola en casa, pues Goku había salido con sus amigos…y también algunas amenazas que recibió por parte de ella.

-¡LUNCH! ¿¡PODRIAS LLEGAR PUNTUAL POR PRIMERA VEZ!?- Milk grito exasperada al viento por la tardanza de su amiga. Las calles estaban vacías, pero las pocas personas que pasaban se volvieron a darle una mirada divertida, ya que se veía adorable. Llevaba puesto un buzo color rosa que abrazaba su figura, un pequeño chaleco sin mangas color vino tinto, una falda de pliegues negra que llegaba un poco más abajo de mitad de pierna, un par de medias negras hasta las rodillas y unas botas del mismo color. Su cabello estaba suelto con dos mechones que sobresalían frente a sus orejas, un pequeño moño al costado de su cabeza y su flequillo recto.

La joven esposa no se vestía de esa manera de forma frecuente, pero una de las amenazas que Lunch le dio fue: ¡Y NO QUIERO VERTE USAR TU TIPICO TRAJE! ¡DEBES IR COMO LA ADOLESCENTE QUE ERES!

-Disculpe…- una voz agradable llamo la atención de Milk, ella se voltio a mirarlo y tuvo que luchar con un leve sonrojo.

Era un hombre maravilloso, bastante atractivo, parecía tener alrededor de 20 años, dos años mayor para la pelinegra. Llevaba una camisa manga larga de botón, color azul y pantalón negro. Lo que más capturo a la chica fueron sus ojos, tenía los más intensos ojos azules. Destaco su sonrisa brillante entre su piel ligeramente bronceada y el pelo color dorado.

Milk se dio cuenta que no le había respondido, así que se enderezo.

-S-sí, ¿Puedo ayudarle?- ella balbuceo. El hombre se echó a reír, inclino la cabeza un poco y sonrió una vez más.

-Ya me lo imaginaba… eres más hermosa de cerca que a través de la ventana de la librería…- este comentario hizo sonrojar un poco a la chica. Ella no había sido halagada por un chico desde pequeña cuando Yamsha le había dicho que la amaba, para conseguir la esfera del dragón. (Lo que no sabía, era que muchos hombres pensaban lo mismo…pero cada vez que la veían, Goku estaba a su lado. Lo que hace que ellos se abstengan de coquetearla).

- Mi nombre es Kuo, ¿y… tu nombre es tan bello como tú?- dijo tomando la mano de la chica y besando el dorso de la misma, causando un sonrojo fuerte en Milk.

-M-mi nombre es Milk- el hombre sonrió con picardía y le beso de nuevo la mano. Luego acerco sus labios a los oídos de la pelinegra.

-Bueno, señorita Milk, Qué te parece si… Caminamos un poco, tomamos una taza de té, luego tal vez te llevo a cenar y después de un par de tequilas, veremos qué es lo que pasa…- ante este comentario los ojos de Milk se estrecharon y separo su mano de la de él con rapidez. Se movió un poco hacia atrás para poder ver su cara y en seguida le da un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, que lo llevo a caer 5 casa más lejos de donde estaban antes. En seguida de caer, el joven llevo sus manos al lugar lastimado mientras gemía del dolor.

-¡YO SOY UNA DAMA, TONTOOOOOO!- grito a todo pulmón la pelinegra mientras de sus ojos salían dagas envenenadas.- ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE A PROPONERME COSAS TAN HORRIBLES!? ¡SOY UNA MUJER CASADA!- se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ese lugar.

-Hey Milk… ¿estas lista para ir a tomar una taza de café?- grito alegremente lunch desde su auto. (Por cierto Lunch dulce) Milk frunce el ceño al subirse al automóvil.

-¡Al fin llegaste! Creo que prefiero una cerveza…- dijo Milk dando un largo suspiro. Ante esto Lunch engranda sus ojos.

-¿Ahora? ¿A las 3:30 de la tarde?-

-no vas a creer lo que acabo de sucederme...-

._. ._. ._. ._. EN LA CAFETERIA._. ._. ._. ._.

-Jajaja ¡no puedo creerlo!- dice divertida Lunch.- pobre hombre Jajaja tuvo que dolerle demasiado…-

-Qué esperabas que hiciera…- dijo Milk antes de tomar de su café.- me exaspero a tal punto…-

-Bueno, es que al parecer para todas las personas…- la dulce peli azul se voltea a ver a todas las personas que se encontraban en el establecimiento.- tu eres el centro de atención- termino con una sonrisa.

-¿Eeh…?- la pelinegra no podía entender a lo que se refería.

- Qué tierna eres- comento Lunch mientras oprimía con afecto la mejilla izquierda de su amiga.- se me hace difícil creer que no lo entiendas… ¡hoy estas más bella de lo normal! –

-¿Qué… Y-yo?... ¿Bonita?- pregunto con un sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada.- no, no creo que sea eso…- bajo la mirada a su café.- solo Kuo quería fastidiar…-

-Tontita… eres muy bonita y te ves muy dulce vestida de esa manera-

-Yo creo que eres la única que piensa así… antes de irse, Goku me vio y…- suspiro- no me dijo nada…-

-¡A-A-A-CHUU!...- la apariencia y personalidad cambio. Milk se sobresaltó un poco.- ¡NO DEBES PREOCUPARTE POR LO QUE DIGA O NO EL TONTO DE GOKU!- grito exasperada. La pelinegra rápidamente con sus manos cubrió la boca de la ahora rubia. No quería que por ese escándalo las sacaran del lugar.

-¡No grites aquí!- dijo Milk un poco temerosa.

-¡A-A-A-CHUU!...- volvió a cambiar.- lo siento, jeje aún no controlo eso…- Lunch se disculpó un poco sonrojada.

- No te preocupes, no es tu culpa…- comento con alivio la otra chica.

-Referente a Goku… creo que no debes darle trascendencia en ese aspecto…-dio un suspiro al recordar al joven Sayajin cuando era niño.- debes comprender, él no sabía cómo diferenciar una mujer de un hombre…-

- tienes razón, debo comprenderlo más…- contesto la recién casada con una sonrisa.

Bulma, quien recién ingresaba a la cafetería, se acercó al verlas.

-Hola chicas- saludo mientras se sentaba junto a Lunch.

-Hola Bulma-chan- contestaron ambas chicas…

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CONTINUARA...**

¿La aparición de Bulma advertirá a Milk? ¿De que hablaran las chicas…? No dejen de leer, averígüenlo por ustedes :D agradezco sus comentarios… :3 por favor no se detengan, y sigan comentando… quiero saber qué les parece ;) el mi primer fanfic publicado y quiera saber la opinión de mis lectores….  
¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

;) Espero publicar pronto ;)


	3. CAPITULO 3: ¿OPCIÓN B? PARTE 2

**NOTA: ((: gracias sus comentarios me animan a no desistir de escribir... :) )**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 3: ¿OPCIÓN B?**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

-Hola Bulma-chan- contestaron ambas chicas.

-¿Qué hacían?- pregunto la recién llegada.

-Solo tomábamos una taza de café… ¿quieres una?- dijo amablemente la pelinegra.

-No, estoy bien así…-respondió Bulma.

-Bulma, ¿verdad que Milk se ve mucho más bonita hoy?- comento Lunch.

-¿Milk?... Aaah sí, te ves muy bien vestida de esa forma –hablo con un ápice de envidia. Sentía celos de saber que ella podría superarla si se arreglara más seguido. Sobre todo desde el día en que ella se reencontró con Goku.

FLASH BACK

_-Jamás pensé que Goku se casaría primero que todos nosotros…- opino Bulma mordiendo un poco de su helado._

_-sí…- contesto Yamsha perdido en sus pensamientos.-ese chico no merece casarse con alguien como Milk… ella es una hermosa mujer con un corazón bondadoso, si tan solo… si tan solo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de… conquistarla antes de que viniera en busca de Goku, yo… la haría muy feliz…- pensó en voz alta sin percatarse de la compañía de su novia._

_-¿Eeh?... qué…- la furia crecía dentro de la peli azul.- ¿Qué DIJISTEEE?- grito eufórica lanzándole lo que quedaba de su helado._

_-¡oye Bulma! ¿Por qué haces esto…?- dijo Yamsha limpiando su rostro._

_-¡TE ODIO!- grito con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-no entiendo por qué reaccionas de esta manera… estás loca…-_

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK

– Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo te va en tu nueva vida de casada?- pregunto la novia del ladrón del desierto.

-Muy bien… He convivido muy feliz con mi Goku los últimos cuatro meses, gracias por preguntar Bulma- informo con una gran sonrisa.

-Qué bien… sabes, desde que vi a Goku pedirte matrimonio, no puedo evitar pensar que él está contigo es por esa promesa que te hizo de niño… ¿no crees?- dijo Bulma con los brazos cruzados y mirando el techo del lugar.- De otra forma no se hubiese fijado en ti… o quizá habría de aceptado a otra chica, ya que por cierto es muy atractivo.- dijo mirando a la joven. –_Creo que perdí mi oportunidad de estar con Goku… bueno a menos que Él quiera…_-

-E-estas tratan…do de decirme que todo…- susurro la pelinegra bajando su mirada a la taza de café sobre la mesa.- lo que he vivido con él fue… falso…-termino diciendo mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

-jejeje- interrumpió Lunch al ver la escena.- Bulma que bromista te has vuelto Jajaja…- ¿_cómo te atreves a decirle eso? Creo que lo que tienes es envidia…_- Lo he visto diferente, mientras está contigo, Goku se ve muy feliz…-

-Gracias Lunch…-dijo casi en un murmullo inaudible.

- De cualquier forma… debes pensar en una opción B, si las cosas no funcionan con tu esposo podrás tener otro…- sugirió Bulma.

-¡A-A-A-CHUU!...- estornudo Lunch- ¡DEJA DE DECIRLE TONTERIAS! ¡PIENSO QUE ESTAS CELOSA DE ELLA!-grito eufórica por el atrevimiento que estaba teniendo la peli azul.

-¿CELOSA YO? ¿DE ELLA?- contesto repelente señalando a Milk.- ENTIENDE ¡JAMÁS! YO SOY MUCHO MAS HERMOSA QUE ELLA…-

-Disculpen…- interrumpió una mesera al ver severo espectáculo.- pueden bajar la voz por favor- sonrió e inmediatamente las dos chicas mayores dejaron de gritar.- por cierto señorita, un joven le ha mandado esta rosa…- comunico sin especificar a cuál de las 3.- y me ha pedido decirle que es usted muy hermosa y si se lo permite hará todo lo posible por ganar su corazón.-

-lo ven… ¿puede decirme quién?- pregunto Bulma confiada.

La mesera señalo al sujeto, todas giraron su cabeza al lugar que les habían indicado. Pudieron encontrar a un hombre de alrededor 21 años muy apuesto. Al parecer estaba en el establecimiento leyendo un poco, ya que se le veía muy culto y tenía sobre la mesa un par de libros y una taza de café. Era castaño, ojos color miel y su piel blanca como la nieve.

-Jajaja gracias por traer la rosa hasta mí, señorita- recito Bulma.- yo soy mucho más linda que cualquiera y pueden darse cuenta ahora…- anuncio tocando su cabello de forma vanidosa.

-lo siento… pero fue a ella a quien se refería el cliente.- corrigió la mesera entregándole la flor a Milk.

-¿Eeh?- las tres dijeron a la vez.

-_no puedo creerlo… debe de ser un error…-_ pensó molesta Bulma.

-_Jajaja te lo merecías Bulma_ –pensó Lunch con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-No es posible, debió haberse equivocado- insistió la peli azul con molestia.

-no, no fue así…- respondió la mesera irritada por la actitud de la heredera de corp. Capsula.- el joven me específico: "manda esta rosa a la bella pelinegra que está en aquella mesa, dile lo siguiente… eres muy hermosa y si me lo permite hare todo lo posible por ganar tu corazón"…- indico con una sonrisa superior al ver la cara de horror de Bulma.- ¿acaso me equivoque señorita? Por lo visto en esta mesa solo hay una pelinegra… y es ella- aseguro y las ultimas 3 palabras las dijo mirando a Milk.- ahora me retiro, con su permiso.-

-Jajaja eso si debió doler- comento la rubia.- Bulma ¿quieres que te traiga un poco de hielo?- pregunto seria.

-¿hielo? ¿Para qué he de necesitarlo?- respondió enojada.

- PARA TU EGO HERIDO Jajaja já-

Milk se sorprendió al ver las actitudes de ambas chicas, no creía posible todo lo que había ocurrido. ¿Desde cuando ella era el centro de atención? Intrigada, dirigió su mirada al caballero que la había halagado, y se encontró con su mirada, sonreía hacia ella. Ella tan pronto como lo vio desvió su mirada rápidamente con sonrojo en sus mejillas.

._. ._. ._. ._. SALIENDO DE: "TODO LO QUE PUEDAS COMER"._. ._. ._. ._.

-¡AAAAH! Estaba delicioso –dijo Goku sobando su estómago.- aunque me gusta más la comida que prepara Milk para mi…-

-Aunque te conozca desde niño… nunca terminare de sorprenderme de tu apetito voraz…-comento Krillin.

-Pobre Milk, ¿Cuánto tendrá que cocinar para saciar un poco el apetito de Goku?-hablo con asombro Yamsha.

-Jajaja já- el Sayajin iba caminando junto con sus amigos.- ¿ustedes creen que esto le gustara a Milk?- dijo mostrando su obsequio.

-Seguro-

-Creo que si…-

Los tres hombres pasaban por enfrente de la cafetería en donde se encontraban las chicas. El Ki de su esposa no pasó desapercibido por el Sayajin, así que sin decir nada entro al establecimiento seguido por sus compañeros. Se acercó cautelosamente por detrás de Milk.

-¡SORPRESA!- grito feliz abrazándola por atrás. Ella se sobresaltó.

-¡AAAAA!- chillo ante el susto.- Goku, me has asustado.- lo último lo dio con una mezcla de felicidad y asombro.

-jeje perdona…- dijo sonriéndole adorablemente con una mano detrás de su cabeza.- me agrada mucho verte aquí…-

-A mí también- responde con una sonrisa.

- Mira lo que compre para ti…- dijo entregándole un tierno oso de peluche. Antes de dejarlo en sus manos oprimió el pecho del objeto, haciendo sonar la siguiente frase: 3 I love You Milk 3. La chica lo recibe con una gran sonrisa y notable sonrojo.

-G-gracias Goku…- dijo abrazando el osito de felpa.

-Qué bueno que te guste…- dijo mirándola con amor, aunque realmente no estaba seguro de lo que significaba. – y… (Empezó a jugar con sus pulgares, nervioso y sonrojado) me darás un beso de recompensa…-

Todos los que conocían al Sayajin se sorprendieron, era increíble que ese chico tonto, ignorante y poco intereso en las chicas, se estuviera comportando como cualquier adolescente enamorado.

-Claro que si…- contesto la pelinegra conmovida. Sin más preámbulos se acercó más a él aun abrazando su regalo. El chico con su mano tomo el mentón de su esposa y atrajo sus labios a los suyos, mientras con su otra mano la estaba sosteniendo de la cintura.

-_No tengo dudas, con estos detalles él me demuestra que quiere estar a mi lado espero que así sea siempre…_- pensó mientras terminaban ese dulce beso, se ven a los ojos y se abrazan.- _te quiero, te amo Son Goku…_-

-_jeje moría por probar de nuevo sus labios y por estar contigo…-_ pensó el pelinegro abrazándola más fuerte. (Pero no como para romper sus huesos sino para acercarla más a él).

-Maldición…- susurro Yamsha. Bulma fue la única que escucho y pudo comprender por qué lo dijo. Sin previo aviso se va del lugar tirando del brazo de su novio. Krillin y lunch se quedan viendo cómo se marchan sin comprender nada.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?…-pregunto el Sayajin rompiendo el abrazo para ver a la pelinegra a los ojos.

-Está bien…- dijo tomándolo de la mano. Ambos esposos se fueron a su casa, sin ni siquiera haber notado que abandonaron a sus amigos.

-No puedo creer lo que ocurrió…- comento el pequeño calvo anonadado.

-Yo tampoco…-dijo la rubia con expresión de sorpresa.- ¿es ese Goku…?-

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

FIN CAPITULO 3

Discúlpenme, soy nueva escribiendo y en realidad se me dificulta hacerlo (no estoy acostumbrada) agradezco sus comentarios…:3 por favor no se detengan, y sigan comentando…

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!


	4. CAPITULO 4: CONFUSIÓN

**NOTA: ((: gracias sus comentarios me animan a no desistir de escribir... :) )**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 4: CONFUSIÓN**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Pasaron dos semanas de aquella salida a la ciudad. La vida de pareja para ambos era la típica de casados, Milk hacia todas las funciones de una buena esposa, con amor y felicidad. Por otro lado, Goku pasaba más tiempo en casa, cerca de su mujer. El chico ayudaba en lo que más podía en la casa (secando los platos y no rompiendo nada), había disminuido sus entrenamientos para pasar las tardes con su esposa, en un bello claro cerca de un rio, entre las montañas. A veces cuando Milk se lo pedía, entrenaban juntos.

En un día común, el Sayajin decidió ir a buscar la esfera de cuatro estrellas, para conservar el recuerdo de su muy querido abuelo Gohan. Salió de su habitación, fue a despedirse de su esposa, le comunico a donde iba, llamo a su pequeña nube y se fue directo a corporación capsula a pedir prestado el radar del dragón. Después de unos cuantos minutos aterrizo en el jardín de la gran mansión, siendo recibido por la Sra. Brief.

-Hola Mamá de Bulma…-saludo el joven con su mano.

-¡Oh! Pero si es el joven Goku… cuanto tiempo ha pasado, que grande y apuesto estas…-le dijo la rubia abrazando uno de sus musculosos brazos.- espero que me invites pronto al cine…- declaro la Sra. Brief.

-¿Eeh? No, lo siento… ¿esta Bulma?-pregunto nervioso.-_no me gusta que esta señora se me pegue tanto_- pensó para sus adentros.

-está en su laboratorio, ha estado allí todo el día…- le hablo conduciéndolo al sitio nombrado.- espero que después de tu visita, vengas y me invites al cine, querido Goku…-

-Jajaja claro…-mintió con una mano detrás de la cabeza.- por cierto, gracias…-

-es nada joven Goku, espero verte pronto.-se despidió la señora mientras caminada de vuelta al jardín.

El chico llamo a la puerta e inmediatamente se abrió, mostrando a una triste Bulma, que se abalanzo sobre él dándole un fuerte abrazo, empezando a llorar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras, Bulma?- exclamo preocupado.

-S-soy una tonta…- logro responder entre sollozos. Lo soltó y se dirigió de nuevo a su escritorio.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto extrañado, pero se sorprendió al ver a la peli azul bebiendo. A decir verdad, se pudo fijar de una numerosa cantidad de botellas de licor.- ¿Por qué estas bebiendo eso tan repugnante?- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-La razón es que… –aumento su lloriqueo.- ¡EL DESGRACIADO DE YAMSHA ME ENGAÑA!-

-¿¡Qué!?-sorprendido. –_es verdad, quizá Bulma se dio cuenta de que él tiene una opción B…-_ Pensó recordando el día que salieron.

-Y-yo lo vi… HIP… besándose con otra chica…-le informo abrazándolo.- ¿Acaso no soy bonita? HIP ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?-

-Pero si eres bonita…-dijo sorprendido por su comentario.

-Tienes razón, soy muy bella…- (ñ_ñ ¡vanidosa!) hablo separándose un poco de él, tomando un gran trago de vino.

-Te vez rara- menciona al ver que la chica se balanceaba de un lado a otro. (N.A: Los Efectos Del Alcohol)

- HIP… Estas sentado muy lejos…-se acercó de tal manera que casi sus narices rozaban y puso una mano en la mejilla del pelinegro.-Ahora HIP estas más cerca…-

-¿Estas ebria? Normalmente no te comportas así…- expreso nervioso por la cercanía.

-solo un HIP poco….- replico sonrojada.- Goku-sama… HIP… ¿Yo te intereso…? ¿Te gusto?- pregunto coquetamente.

-¿Eeh? ¿Qué dices?- declaro confundido. _-¿gustar? Pero… ¿por qué hace esa pregunta? Yo estoy casado y quiero a Milk…-_

-¿Estas interesado en mí?- insistió la peli azul.- ¡respóndeme Goku!-impuso con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-escucha, a mi… -intento decir el pelinegro.- _cómo le digo que me gusta mi esposa…_- pero antes de terminar de responderle, ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Mis pechos son más grandes que los de Milk, lo sabias?-

-¿QUEEE?- _Como hago para salir de este momento incomodo… aunque por qué me siento tan extraño al tenerla así… de cerca…-_

-¿Entonces te gusto?- contraataco.

- ¡NO, NO, NO!-

-¿no?- repitió empezando a llorar.

-no, si me gustas, pero… estoy casado…- dijo exaltado sin saber que responder.- _Bulma me gusta como persona claro, además de que es bonita, pero yo…-_

-¡TE GUSTO!- grito llena de entusiasmo.- no te preocupes, HIP… solo estas con ella por la promesa que le hiciste…- dijo sacudiendo la mano, como restándole importancia.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo quiero mucho a Milk!- declaro muy seguro.

-sí, puede ser… pero de seguro, HIP… es el mismo cariño que sientes por todos… HIP… tú no la amas- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- ¡TU NO LA AMAS! ¡NADIE LA AMA!- grito molesta.- _¿Cómo es posible que todos la prefieran? ¡Nadie deberá quererla! ¡Desde que llego esa mujer, ya no soy el centro de atención!_!- pensó eufórica.

-¿amor…?-

-Sí, tu a mi si me amas…- le aseguro con una sonrisa y acarician la mejilla del chico.

-¿por qué estás tan segura de eso?- interrogo desconcertado. -¿_Amaré a Milk?-_

-fácil, HIP… porque HIP… yo soy femenina, hermosa y tú has pasado más tiempo conmigo cuando eras niño…- le contesto- y por esto…- al decirlo, sin previo aviso beso al chico en los labios. Lo peor de todo es que el Sayajin le correspondió. Al separarse ellos estaban muy sonrojados.

_-¿Qué fue… eso? Yo no debería besar a nadie que no es mi esposa… pero, ¿Por qué correspondí al beso de Bulma? ¿La querré a ella y no a Milk_?- pensó conmocionado.

-_Jajaja le gusto a Goku, que te parece Milk, tú fuiste la razón por la que Yamsha me dejo de querer… y yo arruinare tu relación con Goku…-_ pensó de forma malvada.

-Lo ves, tú me amas a mí…-

-No lo sé, Bulma… estoy confundido, yo…-

-Tu estas con ella es por la promesa, HIP… no la quieres realmente, tu eres un hombre que cumple promesas… y te engañas a ti mismo diciendo que le tienes aprecio…- dijo abrazándolo.- además, el otro día en la cafetería, Milk estaba coqueteando con un apuesto chico…-

-¿Qué?- parecía molesto, pero luego tenía una expresión confusa.- Bulma… ¿Qué es coqueteando?..- su ignorancia hizo que la chica cayera al suelo al estilo anime.

-Bueno… pues es… ella estaba muy cerca de él, se abrazaron y…y y –invento tratando de que Goku tuviera una mala imagen de la pelinegra.-ella lo beso…-

-¿QUEEE?- grito muy fuerte. –Mi M-Milk… ¡MILKKKKKKKKK!-

_EN LA MONTAÑA PAOZ_, la joven esposa se encontraba arreglando las flores que ella había sembrado haciendo un improvisado jardín.

-¡A-A-A-CHU!- estornudo, este acto hizo que algunos pétalos se cayeran.- jeje creo que alguien está hablando de mi…- comento rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice.- espero que sean cosas buenas…-

- ¡Ay mi Goku! ¡Te extraño!- suspiro volviendo a su actividad.

_VOLVIENDO CON GOKU Y BULMA…_

-Todo fue falso… y a ti realmente no te interesa…- dijo besándolo de nuevo.- tú me quieres a mi…- le guiño el ojo.

-_No, no lo creo… Milk no lo haría, estoy seguro… Bulma está mintiendo…- inmerso en sus pensamientos.- ella me demuestra cada día que me quiere y yo…. ¿Qué, qué estoy haciendo?… ¡Milk!... debo salir de aquí antes de pueda hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta…_-

-Me voy…- le comunico a la chica apartándola de él con un empujón.

-No, no te vayas…- hablo poniéndose de pie.

-Lo siento…- dijo mientras caminaba fuera del laboratorio.

-Entonces… ¡PIENSA EN MI Y EN LO QUE TE DIJEEE!- fue lo último que Goku pudo oír.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

FIN CAPITULO 4

¿Podrá Goku seguir creyendo que ama a su esposa? ¿Esta visita… afectara este matrimonio?

(: Averígüenlo por ustedes mismos :D

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!


	5. CAPITULO 5: INDIFERENCIA PARTE 1

**NOTA: ((: gracias sus comentarios me animan a no desistir de escribir... :) )**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 5: INDIFERENCIA**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Apenas termino de oír esa frase, el Sayajin salió del edificio muy rápido. Al llegar al jardín salió volando a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose a un tranquilo lago cerca de su casa. Goku se encontraba confundido, nunca le había ocurrido algo de esa magnitud. _¿Bulma o Milk?_ Le atemorizaba las sensaciones y emociones que la peli azul producía en él.

-_Yo quiero a Milk, pero… ¿Por qué tengo esa extraña sensación con Bulma? Sé que solo debo besar a mi esposa…-_ pensaba escéptico. ¡Estas con ella por la promesa que le hiciste!, en su mente retumbaba la voz de Bulma.- _¿Qué? Mi promesa es la razón por la cual aún sigo con Milk…-_

-¡NOOO! ¡POR QUE ME PASA ESTOO!-grito exasperado con sus manos en la cabeza.- será mejor que vuelva a casa… seguro que Milk estará preocupada…- _Milk, no quiero lastimarte, pero no sé si te quiero en la forma que tu deseas…- _esto último lo pensó con una mirada triste que dirigió a la zona donde se hallaba su morada.

Al llegar a su hogar, se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar a una bella pelinegra preparando la cena. Cuando la vio su corazón se calmó y la tranquilidad lo inundo por un instante. Camino hacia ella, la chica no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la llegada de su esposo. La abrazo por detrás sorprendiéndola.

-¿Eeh…?- se exalto al sentirlo.

-lamento haber llegado tarde…-

-no te preocupes, cariño- dijo al voltearse y darle un suave beso.- ve a bañarte mientras termino la cena.- sugirió dulcemente.

-si…- hablo por inercia, cuando sintió el cálido beso de su esposa recurrió a la duda e inmediatamente corrió a su habitación.

-¿Eeh?- Milk se sorprendió un poco por el comportamiento de su esposo.- bueno, supongo que ha de tener mucha hambre…- no le dio importancia y siguió cocinando.

_En la habitación:_

-_no… ¿Por qué? Las muestras de cariño que me da Milk, me agradan, pero… el beso que tuve con Bulma, me gusto también…_- el pelinegro se encontraba meditando sobre su cama y viendo al techo.- _Es verdad si no le hubiera hecho esa promesa a Milk cuando era pequeño, yo… no estaría casado con ella_…_ antes de casarnos Milk me había dicho que me amaba pero yo no pude responderle, de alguna forma me interesa estar cerca de Bulma, pero ¡eso no está bien! ¡Eso tiene que ser con mi esposa!- _suspiro pesadamente_.-las sensaciones que siento con cada una… son distintas, creo que las quiero a ambas, ¡NO! Yo estoy casado y la… ¿quiero? ¡Estoy confundido! Si no hubiera visitado a Bulma no tendría esta duda ni tampoco la extraña mezcla en mi interior…- _cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza cerrando los ojos, pero los abrió al recordar una conversación que tuvo el día de su boda…

FLASH BACK

_Goku se encontraba en la sección del banquete devorando algunos platillos. Milk estaba atendiendo los demás invitados. De repente, una rubia se acercó determinadamente al joven recién casado._

_-Oye, quiero decirte algo…- le llamo Lunch, el chico voltea a verla con su boca llena de comida.- Quiero lo mejor para Milk, sé que no la conozco desde hace mucho, pero he podido llegar a ser su amiga…- dijo seriamente._

_-¿jfhasd dshfriua auirwo?- el pelinegro trato de decir._

_-¡TRAGA PRIMERO LOS ALIMENTOS! –grito la chica asqueada por sus modales. Su queja asusto un poco al Sayajin, por lo cual paso sus alimentos rápidamente._

_-Lo siento, pero ¿Qué tienes que decirme de tu amistad con mi esposa?- pregunto rascando la parte inferior de su cabeza en señal de confusión._

_-¡Cállate y déjame continuar!- impuso algo molesta.- sé que este matrimonio no surgió en las mejores circunstancias, ya que estas cumpliendo una promesa, pero también sé que con el tiempo, podrías llegar a corresponder el amor que ella siente por ti. Pero nadie puede someterte a quererla. Solo quería advertirte que si juegas con ella desearas no haber nacido nunca… ¿entendido?- pregunto amenazante._

_-¡SI!- contesto el pelinegro con temor. _

_-¡A-A-A-CHUU!...- estornudo Lunch- ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Felicidades por tu casamiento Goku!…- le felicito con una sonrisa dulce. _

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK

-Eso fue raro…- comento el chico para sí.

-¡Goku, hora de comer!- llamo su esposa desde la cocina.

-Ya voy…- contesto saliendo del cuarto.

_UN PAR DE HORAS MAS TARDE…_

-Buenas noches…- despidió el pelinegro, quien estaba acostado en su cama dándole la espalda a su esposa.

-Buenas noches, cariño- replico Milk. – _No entiendo, ¿por qué Goku se comporta de manera extraña? Su trato hacia mí es algo… frio desde que regreso de C.C… él normalmente me abraza y me da un beso de buenas noches…_- pensó preocupada_.- ¿acaso dejo de quererme? No… me estoy preocupando por nada, de seguro tuvo un día agotador…-_ este fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Pasaron nueve días y la preocupación de Milk por su relación con Goku aumentaba. Desde la visita que tuvo en corporación capsula, el Sayajin se perdía la mayor parte del tiempo. El chico entrenaba con más frecuencia dejando sola a su esposa, ese era el único método para calmar sus dudas.

Milk se hallaba en el patio doblando la ropa que sacaba de la soga, ya habían pasado varias horas y con el buen clima de la montaña se había secado.

-_Goku parece no preocuparse por mí, ya no me invita a entrenar con él, dejo de pasar tiempo conmigo, solo llega a la hora de la comida y las veces que hablamos su tono de voz es… indiferente-_ razonaba con suma tristeza_.- ¿Qué he hecho para que este así…? después de pasar conmigo cada tarde… ahora son efímeros los momentos que puedo llegar a verlo-_dejo caer una lagrima. Continúo recogiendo el resto de prendas de vestir, cuando llego un pensamiento a ella.

- ¡Ya se! De seguro mi Goku extraña a sus amigos y quizá cuando fue a visitar a Bulma, se entristeció de no verlos con frecuencia…- aseguro con una sonrisa.- Voy a invitarlos a cenar, a Goku a de gustarle la idea…- confirmo levantándose con la cesta de ropa en sus manos.

Entrenando en medio del bosque lejos de su casa, Goku daba golpes a un enemigo imaginario. No entendía lo que le pasaba, cuando era chico no le pasaba lo mismo con su amiga de infancia. Cada día que pasaba contemplaba más la posibilidad de amar a Bulma. Él era un hombre de palabra, por ello, no quería desistir de su promesa, había jurado estar con Milk hasta que la muerte los separe. Aunque Inconscientemente se comportaba indiferente con ella, no lo notaba pero de cierta forma no quería estar cerca de la pelinegra. Sin embargo, tanto en su mente como en su corazón se hallaba la misma confusión de hace días.

El Sayajin estaba cansado de su entrenamiento, así que decidió regresar a casa temprano. Abrió la puerta de su vivienda y pudo observar a la chica de espaldas. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de él, Milk pudo percatarse de su presencia.

-¡Aaah!- reacciono emocionada dándose la vuelta.- llegaste temprano.- comento con una gran sonrisa.

-Si…- contesto gélidamente mientras empezaba a subir por las escaleras (N.A. Su casa era de 2 pisos y las habitaciones quedaban arriba :O).

- Goku…- intento llamar su atención, pero él solo se detuvo sin voltear a verla.- He invitado a todos tus amigos a una pequeña reunión mañana en la tarde, ¿podrías llegar alrededor de las 4:00pm?- comunico expectante por su respuesta, no obstante, solo recibió de parte de él un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza.

El Sayajin siguió su camino, sin decir una palabra o mirarla a los ojos. Ella decepcionada cae de rodillas al suelo, con una mirada perdida y triste. Sentía impotencia, furia, aflicción. En fin, tenía una combinación de emociones y sentimientos desgarradores. Con sus manos apretó el delantal que tenía puesto, estaba un poco cubierto de harina al igual que su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo, de sus ojos empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas de agua, que contenían toda su tristeza, parecía que cada lágrima compitiera entre sí, por ser la primera en deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-No… ¿Por qué…? No entiendo por qué me… trata de esta manera…- dijo entre sollozos, seco con sus manos su rostro.- Mejor sigo preparando la comida de mañana…-se impuso levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-_Espero que... todo mi esfuerzo mejore nuestra relación…-_ pensó Milk mientras horneaba unas galletas.

Al día siguiente, ambos jóvenes se levantaron temprano para cumplir con sus actividades. Goku se trasladó hacia el bosque para continuar su entrenamiento. Por otro lado, Milk continuaba preparando deliciosos bocadillos y organizaba su morada para recibir a los amigos de su esposo.

El pelinegro estaba muy distraído, tanto que no pudo seguir entrenando. Así que prefirió recostarse un poco sobre el verde prado, quería meditar y aclarar sus pensamientos.

-_Hoy viene Bulma… la sensación que tengo cuando la tengo cerca ¿seguirá?_- suspiro.- _me siento muy mal por Milk, ella hace todo lo que le es posible para que este bien y yo… no le agradezco. No puedo continuar con ella de esta manera, de alguna forma todo yo se resiste de corresponder sus muestras de afecto…- _pensó con melancolía_.-_ me siento terrible…-susurro.

-debo regresar ya…- hablo poniéndose de pie.- pronto serán las cuatro…- voló por los cielos para llegar a la casa donde lo estaba esperando una bella mujer.

-¡bien, ya todo está listo!- expreso la pelinegra mirando su reloj.- son las 3:45 pm, espero que Goku llegue antes que Bulma y los demás…-suspiro pesadamente.-_Espero que esto mejore su actitud_.- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Sayajin que recién acababa de entrar.

-Gracias por llegar temprano, Go- no pudo terminar de hablarle porque este la detuvo.

-Te agradezco mucho este gesto…- articulo con una sonrisa sincera.

-No, es nada…-contesto sonrojándose.

-Por cierto te ves bien…- le aseguro mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.- me daré un baño, antes de que lleguen-

-S-si…- afirmo la chica mientras lo observaba subir las escaleras. –_Gracias Kami…_ -pensó emocionada.- _dijo que me veía bien, hace tanto que no me decía algo parecido…-_ camino hasta llegar frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Viendo su reflejo, ella pudo apreciar como estaba vestida. Tenía puesto una blusa color negra sin mangas, que abrazaba su figura perfecta, una falda de recta color caqui que llegaba a mitad de pierna, preciosas sandalias doradas y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta, amarrado con un pañuelo blanco, su flequillo recto y dos mechones que sobresalían frente a sus orejas. Milk sonrió. –_Tendré que ir de compras mas seguido…-_

-¡Aaah! ¡Llegaron!- dijo feliz dirigiéndose a la entrada, giro el pomo de la puerta y pudo encontrarse con su amiga.- ¡Hola Lunch, bienvenida!- replico abrazándola.

-Hola Milk-chan…-dijo la dulce chica correspondiendo el abrazo.- ¡te ves muy bien!- opino después de separarse.

-No tanto como tu…- declaro la pelinegra. (Todos a excepción de Milk, estaban vestidos como en el torneo de las artes marciales, en el que Goku derroto a Piccoro junior.)

Después de algunos minutos ya todos habían llegado. Se encontraban en la sala de estar platicando afablemente de sus aventuras pasadas. Bulma se levantó de su asiento con el pretexto de usar el baño, pero realmente ella quería hablar con Goku a solas, pues el Sayajin aún no había terminado su baño.

-¡AAAA! ¡Que buen baño!- recito el joven esposo bajando las escaleras.- ¡Bulma!- se sorprendió de verla esperándolo en la parte inferior de los escalones.

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!- manifestó la mujer abrazándolo.- perdona por lo que ocurrió antes en mi casa…- se disculpó viéndolo a los ojos. – No quería atormentarte con mi opinión, pero es que en verdad creo que ella…- señalo a Milk que estaba ofreciendo bocadillos a los demás invitados.- es una manipuladora por hacerte aceptar la promesa del matrimonio, tú eras muy inocente y ni siquiera sabias lo que significaba- después de esto le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

Goku sorprendido pensó: -_no puede ser… ¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso con ella? Me hace sentir raro…-_

-Goku amigo, ven o los bocadillos se acabaran…- comento Krillin llegando al lugar donde se encontraban ambos chicos. _-¿Por qué están tan cerca? ¿Acaso…? No, pero en qué piensas Krillin… Goku no puede estar interesado en Bulma, ¿o sí?-_ pensó escéptico.

-jejeje tienes razón… ya voy para allá- menciono Goku nervioso, mientras se trasladaba a la sala.

-oye Bulma…- recito el calvo sospechando.- si tu ibas para el baño… ¿Por qué resultaste aquí, con Goku? Si el baño queda en la dirección opuesta.-

-¡Qué te importa!- le respondió furiosa regresando a su antiguo asiento.

_DESPUÉS DE UNA HORA…_

-Jajaja jamás pensé que ese anciano Jajaja fuera Kamisama Jajaja- rio a carcajadas el maestro Roshi.

-Jajaja y te haya dado ese golpe bajo Yamsha Jajaja- se burló Ulong. Todos reían de haber recordado ese episodio a excepción del ladrón del desierto, pues estaba muy avergonzado.

-¡Olvídenlo!- manifestó el chico de cicatriz en el rostro.- Por cierto Milk, muchas gracias por tu invitación- se sonrojo levemente al ver a la pelinegra sonriendo hacia él.

-Es nada, en realidad quería que se reencontraran con mi Goku...-sonrió al verlo sentado a su lado.- Me agrada en verdad que hayan podido venir y tener esta reunión tan amena- termino diciendo tomando la mano de su esposo, pero este dirigió su mirada a Bulma y esquivo aquella muestra de cariño.

Todos estaban anonadados con la reacción del chico y Milk más que ellos, pero para evitar ese ambiente tenso que se formó, ella interrumpió el silencio incómodo que la carcomía por dentro.

-Traeré más café para que lo acompañen con las galletas- comunico poniéndose de pie e inmediatamente fue a la cocina. Los presentes observaban cada movimiento de la chica, preguntándose… _¿Por qué Goku la trata con indiferencia?_ Después fijaron su mirada en el joven Sayajin… _¿Cuál es la razón, Goku?_ El chico parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos, pues tenía la mirada perdida sobre la pequeña mesa de la sala.

En la mente de aquel hombre retumbaba las palabras de Bulma: _– No quería atormentarte con mi opinión, pero es que en verdad creo que ella…- señalo a Milk que estaba ofreciendo bocadillos a los demás invitados.- es una manipuladora por hacerte aceptar la promesa del matrimonio, tú eras muy inocente y ni siquiera sabias lo que significaba-_

_-Bulma tiene razón, di mi palabra pensando que casarse era comida… entonces ella…-_ vio a su mujer regresar con la cafetera en las manos.- _se aprovechó de mi ignorancia y me sometió a estar con ella…-_

-Goku, te traje más café…- dijo con una sonrisa amable. Pero su expresión cambio cuando al llegar su esposo se puso de pie, pasando junto a su lado y sin decir nada, abandono la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese muchacho?- enuncio sorprendido el maestro Roshi.

-¿se está comportando de una manera extraña?- menciono Krillin.

-Wow su actitud es diferente…- observo puar, quien estaba volando cerca del cerdito.

-Hablare con él, Goku no puede tratarte de ese modo, Milk- declaro Yamsha decidido. _– ¡Maldito! No entiendo que te pasa, pero estas lastimando a tu esposa, ¡desgraciado! si yo estuviera en tu lugar… la honraría y respetaría por encima de todo…-_ pensó muy furioso.

La pelinegra estaba debatiendo consigo misma, si llorar o mostrarse fuerte ante la situación. Su mirada era baja, su semblante herido y el escuchar cada comentario de sus invitados incrementaba más su desesperación. ¡No podía seguir así!

-N-no te molestes…- levanto su mirada, ocultando su desconsuelo detrás de una sonrisa.- Él ha estado estresado últimamente, se ha estado esforzando demasiado en sus entrenamientos- miro el camino que recorrió Goku y suspiro.- creo que solo necesita descansar un poco….-

Los guerreros no muy convencidos aceptaron la excusa que dio la chica ante el comportamiento del Sayajin. Siguieron conversando un poco más hasta que consideraron tener que irse.

-Muchas gracias Milk-chan –se despidieron todos de la bella chica, saliendo de su casa y sacudiendo sus manos.- Nos veremos pronto-

- Gracias a ustedes por venir, espero que vengan a visitarnos pronto…- correspondió con una cálida sonrisa desde la puerta.

-Eto… Milk…- comunico Yamsha nervioso.

-¿Eeh…?-

-Me acompañarías un rato hasta el lugar en donde deje mi auto… ¿Por favor?-

-Bueno… yo…- estaba indecisa, pero recordó lo de hace unos instantes (la indiferencia de Goku)- Sí, claro… solo será un momento.- contesto sonriendo. Empezaron a caminar un poco sin sentir la mirada de alguien. Goku los estaba observando desde la ventana de su habitación.

_-¿Qué? Milk… _-pensaba seriamente ante la escena que veía_.- ¿Por qué siento un poco de enojo al verte caminar con Yamsha? Y peor aun… ¿Por qué aún sigo confundido?… descansare un poco…-_ seguidamente se recostó en su cama.

Caminaban en silencio, hasta que el chico no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿No es algo injusto que te hable de esa manera tan fría?- la miro expectante.

-Sucede todo el tiempo, de todos modos…- respondió la mujer mirando el suelo.- Goku-san solo no quiere consentirme…-

-_No creo que sea solo eso…_- reflexiono el hombre a su lado.- Lo olvidaba, estaría bien si salimos los cuatro… Eeh, digo Goku y tú, Bulma y yo al parque de diversiones… tengo entradas gratis así que…- sugirió con una mano detrás de su cabeza. (N.A. el estilo Goku es muy popular :3)

-Sí, será muy divertido, gracias…-.- _solo espero que mi esposo y yo podamos pasar más tiempo juntos…-_

Milk habiéndose despedido de Yamsha, fue a dormir a su cuarto. Estaba cansada y ya era un poco tarde. Estaba recostada sobre su cama, mirando al techo reflexionando sobre su día.

-_sé que le incomoda las muestras de afecto en público, pero…-_ volteo a mirarlo, pero solo vio su espalda.- _Pero hubiera querido que me correspondiera, aunque fuera un poco…_- fue lo último que paso por su mente antes de sumergirse en un mundo se sueños sin sueños.

Por otro lado, Goku se encontraba discutiendo con el mismo.

-_No sé por qué actuó de esta forma con… Milk__… desde esa conversación con Bulma, me siento extrañamente irritado cada vez que la veo… no sé qué me pasa_--

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

FIN CAPITULO 5

¿Qué sucederá en el parque de diversiones? ¿El Sayajin se dará cuenta a tiempo? ¿O aun seguirá inmerso en su confusión?

(: Averígüenlo por ustedes mismos: D

Disculpenme por hacer sufrir a milk... es parte de la historia, es mi personaje favorito y sufro lastimarla, pero es necesario...

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!


	6. CAPITULO 6: INDIFERENCIA PARTE 2

**NOTA: ((: gracias sus comentarios me animan a no desistir de escribir... :) )**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 6: INDIFERENCIA**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

En la ventana brilla el sol, iluminando cada rincón de la habitación en donde se encuentra un corazón destrozado y uno lleno de confusión. Lentamente el joven Sayajin abre sus ojos color azabache, posa su mirada en su mujer que aún seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Al verla con más detalle pudo apreciar el rastro de fugaces pero dolorosas lágrimas.

-_No puedo soportar esta culpa, por mi indecisión tu sufres en silencio…-_ pensó todavía contemplando su rostro.-_Me cuesta, pero intentare darte un poco más de atención…- _perdido en sus pensamientos no noto cuando la chica a su lado se despertó.

-Buenos días…- saludo sentándose en la cama evitando mirarlo de frente.

-Buenos días, Milk…-

-Sabes, ayer antes de irse… Yamsha nos invitó al parque de diversiones, ¿quieres ir?- propuso la joven esperando con ansias la respuesta de su marido, pero sin reflejar su anhelo.

-Sí, supongo que será divertido…- acepto cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza recostado en el suave colchón.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias! –Dijo feliz levantándose de la cama.- nos subiremos juntos a la rueda de la fortuna, es una atracción ideal para parejas… ¡Pasaremos todo el día juntos!- anuncio abrazando una almohada.

Ante su entusiasmo Goku solo opto por sonreír. En la tarde, la pareja de casados estaban en la entrada del parque de diversiones, encontrándose con sus amigos. Yamsha y Bulma estaban en la taquilla comprando los boletos mientras los dos pelinegros estaban sentados en una banca esperándolos.

-¿a eso te referías como "rueda de la fortuna"?- hablo Goku observando el aparato.- Todo lo que hace es girar. ¿Qué tiene de divertido eso?...-

-Eeh… sobre pasar el día juntos, yo quería si es posible que…-trato de decir Milk.

-No me subiré en eso… si quieres hacerlo tú, tendrás que ir sola- anuncio frunciendo el ceño. –_Que aburrido se ve esa atracción, no tiene nada de diversión…_-

-Pero…-no logro articular más palabra, pues fue interrumpida por Bulma.

-Ya tenemos los ticket para subirnos a cualquier maquina…-

-¿Milk, que quieres hacer primero?- pregunto Yamsha con una alegre sonrisa.- _Solo quiero verla feliz, aunque yo no sea quien pueda causar esa felicidad…-_

-bueno…- comenzó a sugerir muy contenta teniendo en sus manos el mapa del lugar.- ¡Primero nos divertiremos, comeremos algo rico y para finalizar veremos la puesta del sol en la rueda de la fortuna!-

-¿Por qué? Tan solo hay que subirnos ahí y luego nos iremos…- impuso el Sayajin.

-P-pero Goku…- trato de decir la pelinegra con un semblante triste.

-Vamos Goku-san…- expreso Bulma tomándole del brazo.- No seas aburrido y divirtámonos un poco, ¿sí?-

-S-sí, creo que tienes razón- respondió con una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Después de subirse a algunas atracciones acordaron en comer un poco antes del atardecer. Yamsha fue a pedir en la cafetería la orden de comida y Milk fue al baño, dejando solos a los dos chicos que estaban sentados apartando una mesa.

-Goku-san…- comento Bulma.- me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte hasta el final-

-Si… aunque no entiendo por qué Milk quiere subir a cada aparato conmigo, incluso si me parecen aburridos- menciono apoyando su rostro en su mano y el codo sobre la mesa.- No sé nada acerca de las mujeres…-

-Y-yo puedo entender que ella…- Bulma iba a dar su verdadera opinión, pero vio la oportunidad de causar una contienda marital.- _¡Goku debe ser mío!—_Milk quiere obligarte a estar con ella, para que no consideres la posibilidad de dejarla… ella te obliga…- no continuo porque en ese instante apareció la joven esposa.

Comieron en silencio, hasta que el Sayajin a causa de su apetito insaciable fue a pedir más comida.

-Quieres subirte a la rueda de la fortuna, ¿verdad?- replico el antiguo ladrón del desierto. Ante esto ella solo asintió decepcionada.

-¿Por qué no intentas preguntarle a Goku? De seguro esta vez aceptara…- hablo Bulma animándola.- ¡_Que mujer! hasta siento lastima…-_

-sí, eso hare…- se propuso Milk caminando hacia donde estaba su marido.

-Goku…- nerviosa llamo su atención haciendo que él la mire a los ojos.- Me preguntaba si esta vez quisieras subir conmigo a la rueda de la fortuna… para ver la hermosa puesta de sol… juntos…-

-No subiré allí, haz lo que quieras…- argumento mirando a otro lado.- No quieras estar todo el tiempo cerca de mí –elevo más el tono de voz, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar.- ¿Acaso no eres capaz de subir tu sola a esa tal "la rueda de la fortuna"?- termino expresándose molesto.

-Pero, yo solo estaba…- replico Milk, pero no fue escuchada por su esposo, ya que indiferente empezó a trasladarse de nuevo a su asiento.

_-¡NO! ¿Por qué de nuevo esa actitud?... y solo es conmigo_- frustrada se dio media vuelta y le grito con todas su fuerzas- ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡HARE LO QUE QUIERA!-

El Sayajin se sorprendió un poco ante esta reacción. A causa de ese momento, Bulma sonrió, Yamsha frunció su ceño, su enojo contra Goku aumentaba desmesuradamente y todo el público estaba anonadado con la escena. Después de dejar aflorar un poco de su desilusión, Milk se marcha del lugar corriendo lo más rápido posible.

_-¡ESTO NO DEBERÍA DE SER ASÍ!... ¡él me trataba bien al principio y luego me enfrento a su indiferencia! ¿Por qué me case con un sujeto como él? ¡NO CREO QUE ME QUIERA! ¡Si me quisiera me trataría mejor!- _pensaba amargamente mientras por sus mejillas se deslizaban delicadamente muchas lágrimas_.- ¿¡SOY SOLO YO QUIEN AMA EN ESTA RELACION!? ¿Por qué espero a que él corresponda mi amor?-_ por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos cayó al suelo.

-¡no puedo seguir así!- susurro levantándose ligeramente.-_Entonces si yo no fuera su esposa ¿Él tendría otra excusa para evitarme?-_ ¿Cómo podre deshacerme de su indiferencia?- se preguntó caminando sin rumbo fijo.

_-Apuesto a que él se enojó y se fue primero a casa- _levanto la vista y pudo observar a muchas parejas pasar en frente de ella.-_Así que debería irme a casa también…- _La pelinegra se dirigió a la salida, pero antes de llegar a ella, paso delante de la rueda de la fortuna.

-_Tal vez pueda verlo desde arriba…-_ Paro y decidió subirse a esa atracción. Entrando a una de las cabinas, se sentó y contemplo el paisaje. Desde que huyo de la cafetería había perdido la noción del tiempo y también la posibilidad de ver el atardecer.

-_Las luces de la ciudad son muy hermosas, resaltan al igual que las estrellas en el cielo nocturno…-_su mirada apreciaba lo que veía, pero en ella reflejaba dolor.-_Puedo ver todo desde aquí, pero… ¡soy una idiota! Vine a este lugar para subirme en esto con él, pero al final me subí yo sola…- _empezó a llorar de nuevo en silencio. Pero se asustó al ver el rostro de Yamsha por el vidrio.

-¿Y-YAMSHA?-grito atemorizada.

-Te hemos estado buscando, Milk- declaro el chico, entrando al habitáculo sentándose frente a ella. –Lamento mucho que no te estés divirtiendo-

-Me siento apenada…- desvió su vista al suelo.- Discúlpame por favor, arruine tu momento con Bulma… después de que tú nos invitaste, y-yo…-

-Nada de eso…- negó suavemente con su cabeza.- Solo espero que mejoren las cosas entre Goku y tú…-

-Gracias, P-pero…-

-Te aseguro que no hay ningún problema Milk, en serio…- declaro sonriendo afablemente. Siguieron analizando el panorama en silencio, hasta que el hombre decidió romperlo.

-No puedo soportar ver esto…- aseguro viendo por la ventanilla.

-¿Eeh?... Si deseas nos bajamos en el momento que podamos…- manifestó amablemente.

-No estoy hablando de eso… estoy hablando de ti…- la corrigió mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Por qué lo soportas?-

-¿Eeh?- contesto confundida.

-A Goku, ¿Por qué le dices nada ante su actitud? ¿Por qué aun sigues casada con él?-

-Creo que no se la respuesta…- recito la chica. -_Precisamente pensando en ello, continúo observando el paisaje exterior desde la ventana_-

- Honestamente pienso que no te ama…- comento sin pensar, pero reacciono de inmediato al escuchar un sollozo de parte de la pelinegra.- Lo siento, yo…-

-¡Tengo que irme a casa!- se levantó y abrió la puerta diciendo:- Gracias por tu invitación- sonrió, aunque a través de ese gesto ella camuflo su dolor.

-¡MILK!- artículo en joven con cicatriz en el rostro.

La chica salió del parque de diversiones y tardo un poco en llegar a la montaña Paoz. Al llegar la chica se dirigió a su habitación, miro la foto que estaba sobre el tocador. (La imagen consistía en una foto suya con Goku, el día que se casaron). La tomo en sus manos, acerco el objeto a su pecho y se recostó en su cama.

-_No puedo creer que aún estoy enamorada de ese chico, aquel que espere por años… ese que se transformó en un molesto descorazonado…-_ reflexiono mientras de sus ojos brotaba llanto.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

El Sayajin corre al sitio donde esta Yamsha, lo toma por los hombros con la esperanza que le dijera en donde se encontraba su esposa. No había podido sentir su KI, pues ella inconscientemente lo redujo a cero.

-¿¡LA ENCONTRASTE!? Vamos Yamsha… ¡Habla!-suplico desesperado. –_si algo le ocurre a Milk, no me lo perdonare jamás…-_

-Ya se fue a su casa…- contesto con la mirada baja, zafándose de su agarre.

-Entonces, adiós…-dijo caminando un poco rápido, ahueco sus manos cerca de su boca, gritó.- ¡NUBE VOLADORAAA!- al llegar la pequeña nube amarilla, subió en ella y le pido que lo llevara a su casa lo más pronto posible.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Cuando el joven llego a su casa, asustado busco a su mujer en el cuarto que compartían desde que se casaron. Pudo hallarla dormida y ver en su rostro el rastro del desconsuelo, teniendo como evidencia algunas lágrimas frescas.

_-_¡Que alivio…!- susurro en el silencio de la noche. Se acercó a ella para acomodarla mejor sobre la cama. Soltó de su agarre el retrato que había estado abrazando por horas y al contemplarlo, desespero.

_-¿Qué ME PASO? Desde el principio pensaba que este matrimonio era lo mejor que había pasado… y fue así, pero todo cambio… ¡fue mi culpa! ¡Mi confusión me ha vuelto un desgraciado! Me he aprisionado en la cárcel de mis pensamientos… dejando de lado tus sentimientos… ¡ME ODIO! ¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOON!-_ Mientras razonaba una lágrima efímera salió de su ojo izquierdo.- _¡Debo ser sincero contigo, Milk! ¡No quiero causarte más daño!... espero que algún día puedas… perdonarme…-_ declaro en su mente al observarla.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

FIN CAPITULO 6

ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: "_CONFESIÓN_"

¿Goku le contara a Milk sobre la confusión que hay en su mente y corazón?

(: Averígüenlo por ustedes mismos: D

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.


	7. CAPITULO 7: CONFESIÓN

**NOTA: ((: gracias sus comentarios me animan a no desistir de escribir... :) )**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 7: CONFESIÓN**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Al día siguiente, Milk despertó sola en su habitación, miro su reloj y vio que era muy tarde. En seguida, entro al cuarto de baño y se alisto para realizar la compra de alimentos, que hacia cada tres días. Se vistió cómodamente, pues tenía que caminar hasta la ciudad. Mientras hacia su largo camino, iba reflexionando sobre su vida al lado de Goku.

-Las cosas han cambiado, pero debo ser compresiva…- Hablo para sí, atravesando el bosque.- Goku creció ignorando muchos temas de importancia y entre ellos está el amor…-suspiro.- Voy a hacer mi último intento…-

Una vez habiendo llegado al supermercado, la chica entro en el para realizar su objetivo y no tardó mucho en salir del establecimiento.

-Esto… es… pesado…- dijo Milk, esforzándose por llevar las bolsas que contenían una gran cantidad de comida. Caminaba sin fijarse a donde iba, hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

-Buenos días Milk-chan- saludo lunch acercándose a la pelinegra.

-H-hola Lunch- correspondió sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede? Te ves algo deprimida…- pregunto con preocupación la dulce mujer.

-¿Eeh? No es eso…- respondió poco convincente la joven esposa.

-¡A-A-A-CHUU!...- estornudo cambiando de apariencia- ¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS, AYUDEN A MILK!- grito llamando la atención de dos chicos a lo lejos. Tan pronto como oyeron Yamsha y Krillin llegaron frente a ellas a una velocidad sobrehumana.

-¡Buenos días!- expresaron ambos hombres al estilo militar, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de la pelinegra. -¡Te ayudaremos!- anunciaron a la vez tomando en sus manos las bolsas que llevaba la chica.

-No puedo creer que ese Goku sea tan hambriento…- opino la rubia con molestia. -¡A-A-A-CHUU!...- modifico su cabello a azul.- Por cierto Milk, ¿Por qué no vienes a visitarme a mi nueva casa? Esta cerca de la estación.- sugirió con cortesía.

-¿Vas a vivir por tu cuenta?- interrogó curiosa.

-sí, nosotros le estamos ayudando a hacer la mudanza…- declaro Yamsha.

-El vecindario es agradable…- manifestó Krillin.

-¡Enhorabuena, lunch-chan!- felicito la pelinegra abrazando a la peli azul, al separarse ella continuo hablando.- Muchas gracias, pero ya tengo que irme... me alegra haberlos encontrado-

-¿Me visitaras para la próxima vez?- ofreció Lunch con una sonrisa.- Es hermoso, hay un gran parque cerca y las hortensias están muy bellas…-

_-¡Aaah! Ese es el parque en el que di un paseo en bote con Goku-san antes de casarnos…-_ pensó alegre la chica. – ¡SI! Tenlo por seguro…-

-Te ayudamos con tus cosas- propuso el calvo.

-No es necesario, ¡gracias!- sonrió- Tomare un taxi…-

-Vamos a acompañarte…- expreso el antiguo ladrón del desierto.

-¡Gracias amigos!- replico Milk con una resplandeciente sonrisa_.- Todos son muy amables, ahora veo por qué mi Goku se las lleva bien con ellos.- _

Horas después de almorzar, la joven pareja estaba en la sala de la humilde casa, hallada en la montaña Paoz. La mujer estaba leyendo un libro sobre el sofá, mientras su marido hacia flexiones. La bella esposa se pone de pie, guarda su texto en la librería y se acerca a su esposo sonriendo.

-Goku-san…-comento detrás de él.- ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?-

-Si- respondió haciendo lagartijas.

-¿Quieres salir el domingo? ¿Recuerdas el parque donde paseamos en bote? –Exclamo emocionada.- Escuche que ahora las hortensias están muy bonitas ahí, entonces, ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos…?-

-Voy a estar ocupado entrenando- interrumpió el Sayajin.

-Ya veo…- fue lo único que logro articular la chica.

-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto irritado.

-D-Dis- suspiro y bajo la mirada.- Disculpa por interrumpir tu ejercicio…- triste, se voltea y da un paso. Con la mirada perdida la joven, recordó todos los momentos en que su cónyuge había sido indiferente o la había ignorado. Se paralizo al ver en su mente todas esas imágenes y revelo un pequeño sollozo que no pasó desapercibido para el chico.

- ¿Milk?- volteo a verla. –Oye…- Ella frunce el ceño. Furiosa toma todos sus libros y los empieza a lanzar con fuerza a su compañero.

-¡ESTO NO ES COMO DEBERIA SER!-grito aun tirando cosas al pelinegro, aunque éste los esquivaba con facilidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Detente!- le impuso tomándola de los brazos.

-¡ESTO NO ES COMO DEBERIA SER! Ya no me miras más. ¡He tenido suficiente!- manifestaba Milk tratando de salir de su agarre, sin embargo, fracaso en sus intentos.

-¡MILK!-

-¡YAMSHA ME DIJO QUE NO ME AMABAS!- el Sayajin se sorprendió.- ¡Él tenía razón! ¡No te preocupas para nada por mí!- vocifero derramando lágrimas.

-¡Milk! ¡Cálmate!- tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿POR QUÉ TE CASATE CONIMIGO?- exigió llorando al recordar las palabras de Bulma (Día de la cafetería).- ¿¡FUE POR LA PROMESA QUE ME HICISTE DE NIÑO!?... ¡RESPONDEME!- pidió la respuesta de su marido, pero solo escucho silencio por parte de él.

_-¿Por qué estoy vacilando tanto? Debo ser sincero, pero…- _pensó con melancolía el guerrero.- Milk, yo…- trato de decir con una mirada llena de sufrimiento.

Ante esto la pelinegra detuvo su forcejeo y él la soltó de su agarre. –_Entonces, es verdad… fue por la promesa que se casó conmigo…él nunca me quiso…-_

-He tenido suficiente…- aseguro con tristeza. -¡HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE DE ESTE AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO!- Lamento la chica huyendo del edificio.

-Milk…- susurro asombrado.- ¡MILKKKK!-grito corriendo tras ella.

_-¡Discúlpame, por favor!- _reflexiono Goku. Al llegar al jardín, él aceleró su paso, la tomo del brazo, le dio la vuelta acercándola a su pecho y con sus brazos la rodeo con firmeza.

-Milk, por favor…- le susurraba manteniendo su abrazo protector, aunque ella gastaba sus energías tratando de separarse.

-¡SUELTAME! ¡TE ODIOOO!-le grito con amargura empujándolo con más fuerza, provocando que la soltara. Él se quedó observándola mientras la perdía de vista entre el bosque_.- ¡Y-YO no quería esto…! – _el hombre, frustrado se marchó de la montaña volando a toda velocidad a un lugar desolado.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

La chica estaba escapando de esa dolorosa verdad, corriendo derramo millones de lágrimas que estaba conteniendo desde hace varios días. Mientras corría, las filosas ramas de los árboles, rasgaban la superficie de su delicada piel y las prendas que vestía. Cansada de huir, se recostó en un fuerte roble y se deslizo hasta sentarse en el suelo.

-Él me mintió, no me amaba… nunca me amo, él dejo que lo adorara y no me correspondió… cada beso, cada caricia, cada muestra de afecto, sus regalos, todo era… mentira- decía con voz entrecortada al abrazar sus piernas. – Todo era mentira…- su llanto pudo apreciarse por todo el lugar.- de todo el amor que daba… él correspondió nada. Por favor kami… tú que eres tan bueno, borra de mi piel la huella de sus dedos, quita de mi corazón este amor… este amor unilateral…- dijo mirando al cielo entretanto sus lágrimas ahogaban su voz.

_-No debo seguir así… ¡Debo olvidarlo!-_ pensó mientras se levantaba. Sus pies hicieron el camino hasta cualquier destino, que estuviera más lejos de esa casa.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

El Sayajin llego a una pequeña isla deshabitada en medio del océano, descendió y una vez en tierra se dejó caer de rodillas. Golpeo con sus puños el suelo, haciendo un pequeño cráter… que descargaba toda su rabia y frustración.

-Las cosas salieron peor de lo que imaginaba… Milk sufre demasiado y todo… ¡Y TODO POR MI MALDITA CULPA!- grito eufórico golpeando sin cesar el suelo. Miro una delicada flor debajo de su mano, la planta sufrió las consecuencias de su enojo. Ese bello broto ahora estaba lastimado, le recordó a su esposa… la había herido. Por su mente paso muchas imágenes de ella… resucito todos los momentos que pasó a su lado… pudo verla risueña, divertida, feliz… sonrió al recrear esos instantes de dicha, pero su expresión cambio. El hombre más fuerte del mundo actualmente se encontraba llorando. Se derrumbaba por dentro al saber que su indiferencia había lastimado, herido, abatido a su mujer… a una grandiosa mujer…

-¡MALDICIOOOOOOOOOOON!- vocifero tan fuerte que asusto a todas las aves que estaban descansando en las ramas de los árboles.- _Espero que estés bien, Milk… aunque no quieras estar a mi lado en este momento… Y-yo necesito saber de ti, necesito saber que lo vas a superar…_- pensó con amargura.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Por una de las calles de la ciudad, Milk estaba caminando lentamente.

_-se acabó…-_ seco sus mejillas.- _ese sentimiento que siempre tuve en mi corazón… el que pretendía no ver por miedo… finalmente lo deje salir…- _Paro frente a una acogedora casa con un bello jardín. La pelinegra se acercó hasta la puerta e hizo sonar el timbre.

-¡Ya voy!- se escuchó desde adentro de la pequeña construcción.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

FIN CAPITULO 7

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.


	8. CAPITULO 8: BUSQUEDA

**NOTA: ((: Por favor comenten para saber si les agrada este fanfic... :) )**

**NOTA:**

_Los pensamientos están en cursiva…_

_La conversación por la otra línea del teléfono es cursiva y subrayada…_

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 8: BUSQUEDA **

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

-¡Ya voy!- se escuchó desde adentro de la pequeña construcción. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió revelando a lunch.

-Milk, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la peli azul angustiada al verla, pues tenía su ropa rasgada, algunos cortes en su piel y denotaba un semblante afligido, aunque pretendiera ocultarlo con una sonrisa.

-Vine a visitarte…- respondió bajando la mirada y poco a poco pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, lo que provoco que ella ocultara su rostro con las manos.

-¿Milk?- susurro poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de la otra chica.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

El Sayajin volvió a la que es su casa, entro en ella queriendo encontrar a su mujer, pero no la hallo. Busco por toda la casa angustiado, pero no había rastro de ella, todo estaba igual que antes de irse. Una fuerte punzada paso por su corazón.

_-¿Acaso no volvió del bosque? ¿Estará bien? ¿Le habrá sucedido algo?_- pensó alarmado.-_ ¡Oh, no! Milk podría estar herida, ¡TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLA!-_

Desesperado sobrevoló toda la montaña tratando de localizar a la morena, pero no logro ubicarla. Atormentado se dirigió a Kame House, para pedir la ayuda de sus amigos. Pero antes de irse, encontró un pedazo de tela.

-E-Este tejido hace parte de la ropa que tenía hoy Milk…- dijo anonadado.- ¡No puede ser! ¡MILKKKK!- grito volando a toda velocidad a la pequeña isla.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

-Gracias por permitirme quedarme hoy, lunch…-expreso la mujer más joven.

-No te preocupes, nunca dejaría a mi mejor amiga sola y más de noche…-declaro con una sonrisa, pero cambio de expresión- lamento mucho lo que ocurrió con Goku…-

-No…- suspiro.-Es mi culpa que todo esto haya pasado.- corrigió quebrantada.

-¡A-A-A-CHUU!... En fin, bebamos esta noche…- sugirió la rubia alzando una copa de vino, para animarla.

-sí, creo que lo necesito…- anuncio la pelinegra. Luego de una hora, Milk estaba totalmente ebria y no paraba de desahogarse.

-Cuando era una relación unilateral… pensé que con poderlo ver era más que suficiente… pero ahora, quiero que él se fije más en mí- comento sentada frente a la mesa con la cabeza baja.- ¡já!... me he hecho más y más exigente, ¿no?- rio amargamente.

-Eso es natural si lo quieres…- aseguro la otra mujer, que tenía su mejilla apoyada en su mano y su codo en el mostrador. (N.A. Lunch debió moderadamente). – Y que lo hayas esperado por años… también de que hayas soportado su indiferencia.-

-P-pero al final… seguirá siendo una relación unilateral, ¿cierto?- sollozo con tristeza.- Este matrimonio fue muy extraño, ¿no es así?...-

-¡A-A-A-CHUU!...- se transformó a peli azul- Goku es un hombre noble, pero a veces la nobleza puede hacerlo vil, pero… él es un gran chico… ten más fe en él…- apenas termino de hablar, se sorprendió al escuchar un ruido sordo. Milk había caído dormida sobre la mesa. En seguida, la chica a su lado ríe tiernamente al ver a su amiga durmiendo.

_-Se duerme con una cara tan linda…-_ pensó sonriendo_.- sé que Goku en realidad te ama, pero solo ha de estar confundido…-_ a veces se necesita perder algo, para darle valor…- susurro antes de ponerse de pie.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

-Lo siento amigo, no he tenido suerte…- reporto Krillin decepcionado.

Habían pasado más de 5 horas buscándola, aproximadamente eran las 2:15 de la madrugada. Los guerreros acordaron cada hora llegar a casa del maestro Roshi, para dar información acerca de la búsqueda.

-¡DIME GOKU! ¿¡QUE LE HICISTE PARA QUE ELLA HUYERA!?- grito Yamsha tomando al Sayajin de la camisa y atrayéndolo a él, Goku frunce el ceño.

-¡Muchachos, tranquilícense!- pidió el maestro Roshi. En ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

-¡Yo contesto!- propuso el calvo caminando al auricular.

-Si le ocurre algo a Milk… Lo pagaras caro…- amenazo el ex ladrón del desierto.

-Sí, te entiendo. Gracias por avisarnos Lunch…- anuncio Krillin por la bocina del teléfono, los dos pelinegros voltearon a verlo.- Por favor cuida de Milk…- Al oír aquel nombre, ambos hombres se alejaron entre si y corrieron al sitio en donde se encontraba el antiguo monje.

-¿ELLA ESTA BIEN?- vociferaron a la vez.

_-¡A-A-A-CHUU!...-_ estornudo Lunch al otro lado de la línea._ -¿ESE ES GOKU?-_

-Eeh… si…- contesto Krillin.

_-¡PASAMELO INMEDIATAMENTE, CABEZA DE BILLAR!-_ grito eufórica la rubia. Asustado el pequeño hombre, rápidamente cede el teléfono al chico nombrado.

-¿Eeh? ¿A mí?- se señaló sorprendido y luego se emocionó. -¿Es Milk?-pregunto recibiendo el objeto, mientras Yamsha se cruza de brazos y Krillin se aleja con las manos en los oídos.

-Hola Milk, Discúlpame por favor…- intento decir el Sayajin apenas tomo en su mano el elemento, pero lo alejo al escuchar un fuerte grito que retumbo en toda la casa.

_-¡MISERABLEEE! ¡TE LO HABÍA ADVERTIDO! PERO DEFINITIVAMENTE E-ERES… U-UN…-_ se detuvo un poco para buscar un buen insulto y prosiguió.-… _UN MAL INTENTO DE HOMBRE! ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!-_

-¡LO SÉ!- exclamo fuerte el chico, acto que sorprendió a todos y callo a la mujer.- ¡Lo sé! ¡Merezco esto y mucho más! Pero… la culpa atormenta mi mente y te agradecería que por favor no aumentes mi dolor…-

_-¡CÁLLATE! ¿Qué SIENTES DOLOR? ¿Qué NO TE ATORMENTE?... ¡eres un inepto!-_contesto con furia la chica.- _¡A mi lado esta TU ESPOSA! ¡UNA BUENA MUJER QUE SUFRE INCONMENSURADAMENTE POR TI! ¡HA DERRAMADO UN MAR DE LÁGRIMAS POR TU CULPA!- _esta declaración dejo pasmado al responsable del sufrimiento de Milk._- ¡TE ESPERO POR AÑOS, TE AMO Y TU LA ABANDONASTE!...-_

-Y-yo…- interrumpió el joven abrumado.

_-¡A-A-A-CHUU!...- _se transformó a peli azul.- _¡Goku…! Espero que te des cuenta que Milk es tu verdadero amor, antes de que sea tarde… ¡adiós Goku-san…!-_ colgó.

El hombre de cabellos rebeldes, dejo caer la pieza que tenía en la mano. _-Tiene razón, ¡SOY DESPRECIABLE!... ella merece ser feliz y…Y-yo no podré darle esa felicidad…-_ pensó con aflicción.

-¡No deberías ser tu a quien Milk ame! ¡No mereces su amor!- formulo Yamsha al salir volando de la pequeña vivienda, asombrando a todos por su comportamiento.

-¡Dinos el por qué te peleaste con tu hermosa mujer!- impuso el anciano.

-No me pelee con ella… me fui de su lado…- comento cabizbajo. Ante esa información Krillin ensancho los ojos.

-¿P-Pero por qué?- expreso incrédulo.

-Me di cuenta que no la quería… y no quise hacerle más daño dejando que se hiciera ilusiones…- confeso.

-¿No crees que te precipitaste?... No llevan más de cinco meses casados…- opino el viejo artista marcial.

-No- negó con la cabeza.- Creo que lo hice a tiempo antes de que seamos infelices de por vida…-

-_Pero si Goku actuaba muy enamorado de Milk… rechazo la posibilidad de tener una opción B y pensó en ella antes que la comida…-_ analizaba el chico pelón.- _después pude observarlo indiferente con ella y…-_ a su mente vino aquel recuerdo…

FLASH BACK

_-Goku amigo, ven o los bocadillos se acabaran…- comento Krillin llegando al lugar donde se encontraban ambos chicos. -¿Por qué están tan cerca? ¿Acaso…? No, pero en qué piensas Krillin… Goku no puede estar interesado en Bulma, ¿o sí?- pensó escéptico._

_-jejeje tienes razón… ya voy para allá- menciono Goku nervioso, mientras se trasladaba a la sala._

_-oye Bulma…- recito el calvo sospechando.- si tu ibas para el baño… ¿Por qué resultaste aquí, con Goku? Si el baño queda en la dirección opuesta.-_

_-¡Qué te importa!- le respondió furiosa regresando a su antiguo asiento._

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK

-_¿Acaso Goku cambió a Milk por… Bulma? Por eso su comportamiento y la cercanía que tenían _- terminó concluyendo el enano. -¡Oye Goku!- llamo al Sayajin ganando su atención.- ¿Es por alguien más…?-

-N-No…- contesto nervioso_.- ¡Aun no estoy seguro…!-_

-Muchacho… ¿Estás seguro de la decisión que tomaste?- pregunto escéptico el maestro Roshi mirándolo fijamente a través de sus anteojos.

-Si maestro…- replico dudoso.

_-Que equivocado estas chico, pero no puedo meterme en esto…- _reflexiono el viejo negando con su cabeza_.- Tienes que reconocerlo tú mismo, espero que no te demores en darte cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos…-_

-Antes de irme, quería pedirles un favor…- manifestó el Sayajin.- podrían visitarla, cuando peleamos se veía muy alterada y me preocupa que le pase algo…- No siguió hablando porque recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro por parte de Krillin.

-¿y que esperabas? Antes me extraña que no te hubiera matado con su temperamento…- declaro el joven calvo con frustración.

-Adiós…- formulo Goku con una mirada seria antes de salir volando a la montaña Paoz.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Ya era de mañana y lentamente los ojos de Milk se fueron abriendo. Tenía la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, pero para su desgracia esa era la realidad. Levanto un poco su cabeza y observo con detenimiento cada detalle, consiente del lugar donde estaba.

-Buenos días Milk-chan…- saludo la peli azul entrando a la sala.

-¿Qué hay de bueno en despertarse?- comento con amargura.- ¡No soy feliz así! –Golpeo con sus puños la mesa.- ¿Qué he hecho que estuviese tan mal?- sin poder evitarlo reanudo su llanto.

-¡A-A-A-CHUU!...- estornudo Lunch.- ¡DEJA DE ESTARTE LAMENTANDO!- ante esto la pelinegra se asombró.- ¡Tú eres una mujer fuerte! ¡Sé que es difícil pero por lo menos intenta superarlo!- hablo molesta.

-Discúlpame Lunch…- sonrió con tristeza.- ¡Tienes razón! Debo reponerme…- limpio sus mejillas.- Prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo…-

-Gracias…- argumento la otra chica con una sonrisa. –y… ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?-

-Bueno, iré a recoger mis cosas, y… regresare a casa de mi padre- impuso la bella joven.

-Eso está bien…- argumento la rubia.- Debes ocupar tu tiempo en algo…-

-Supongo que si…-

-¿Me ayudarías a robar bancos?- sugirió la mujer mayor. Ante su propuesta Milk obtuvo una cara de terror.- ¿Qué? Sabes artes marciales… eso me ayudaría bastante…-dijo rascando su mejilla con su dedo índice.

-Eeh… ¿Qué quieres de desayunar?- trato de cambiar el tema.

-Mmm… creo que unos hockeys y jugo de naranja-

-si claro…- respondió con una gota de sudor al costado de su cabeza.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

FIN CAPITULO 8

¡Hora de hacer sufrir a Goku :D!

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!


	9. CAPIRULO 9: FRENTE A FRENTE

**NOTA: ((: Por favor comenten para saber si les agrada este fanfic... :) )**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 9: FRENTE A FRENTE **

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

-¡KAME…! ¡HAME…! ¡HAAAAAAAA!- Goku lanzo una gran bola de energía contra una montaña, pero antes de que impactara, el chico se interpuso cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos. Al recibir el choque, el joven cayó al suelo. Habían pasado un día entero desde su discusión con Milk. Se dedicó a entrenar arduamente, debía fortalecer su resistencia, ya que no estaba definida la fecha para enfrentarse con Piccoro, pues este prometió que volvería.

-Debo entrenar la mayor parte del tiempo… T-tengo que, cof…-Reflexiono tosiendo un poco de sangre.- T-tengo que proteger a este planeta de cof, cualquier peligro…y también a…- se detuvo de repente al pensar en su esposa.- Prometí cuidarla y eso… eso hare siempre…- se levantó con dificultad y comió una semilla del ermitaño.

-jejeje Muero de hambre…- dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza.- iré a casa y comeré un poco, para continuar con mi entrenamiento.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Una pelinegra baja del autobús y camina los kilómetros correspondientes hasta llegar a la montaña Paoz.

-A esta hora Goku debe de estar entrenando, en realidad no me agradaría verlo…- expreso frente a la puerta de su vivienda.

-¿Hola…?- pregunto nerviosa y suspiro de alivio, al ver que su marido no se encontraba en casa. Entro con tristeza y se dirigió a su habitación, sin prestar gran detalle a lo demás. Al ingresar al cuarto, lo primero que vio fue la fotografía sobre el tocador.

-Ese día tenia tantas expectativas…- murmuro. Sin pensarlo demasiado, abrió su maleta y empezó a guardar en ella toda la ropa que había en su armario. Dudo un poco, pero decidió dejar aquel retrato de su matrimonio.

-Si quiero superarlo, debo empezar a dejar los recuerdos atrás…- sonrió con melancolía. Miro el reloj en la pared, marcaba las 12:35 pm. –tengo que irme pronto o me encontrare con Goku… ¡y no quiero!- comento mientras cerraba con fuerza su maleta. Bajo las escaleras con sus cosas en la mano lista para partir.

-Extrañare este lugar, la variedad de sonidos y colores de esta montaña…- manifestó caminando hacia la puerta.-supongo que esta será la última vez que estaré aquí…- voltio a mirar todo el interior de la casa, quería guardar en su mente y corazón cada detalle.-adiós…-

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

El joven guerrero aterrizo en frente de su casa, se extrañó al ver la puerta entreabierta. Pensó:- _Podría ser Bulma, ¿vino a visitarme?-_ con curiosidad abrió silenciosamente la puerta y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

-Milk…- hablo desde la entrada. Ella sorprendida voltea a verlo.

Mantuvieron el contacto visual pocos segundos. Estaban frente a frente, pero ambos bajan la mirada.

_-Allí está el hombre de mi vida, a quien le dedique mi corazón, el más fuerte de la tierra… al que debo renunciar… queda, que poco queda de nuestro amor, no… yo fui quien amo aquí… solo queda el silencio entre nosotros… y mis ganas de llorar…_-pensó la pelinegra tristemente mientras caminaba en dirección de la salida.

-_A pesar de verla tan… deprimida, me llena de tranquilidad saber que está sana y salva… este silencio hace que mi corazón se estruje…-_ reflexiono el chico reflejando dolor en su rostro.

Al tenerla en frente, quiso detenerla. No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera. Sintió en su pecho una fuerte punzada, no entendía por qué su propio interior intentaba retenerla.

-Milk, yo…- trato de decir, pero ella siguió su camino y pasando por su lado le contesto:

-Ya no queda nada de qué hablar… nada…- sin mirarlo.

La mujer no se detuvo. Nunca miro atrás, él tampoco lo hizo. Ninguno de los dos quería molestar al otro. Solo quedaba entre ellos un gesto de amabilidad, y ese era… el silencio.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Milk caminaba lejos de ese lugar. Sola con su corazón destrozado y su maleta… se alejó.

-No teníamos nada que decir… eso fue lo mejor, debo tener dignidad y alejarme de él…- mascullo limpiando sus mejillas de las lágrimas que no brotaron después de caminar muchos metros lejos de esa casa.-Soy tan desdichada… pero debo tener un nuevo comienzo… voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo para olvidarlo…- miro al cielo e hizo una oración a su dios.

-Kamisama… dame el valor y la fortaleza para dejar atrás mi vida a su lado… quita de mi este sufrimiento.- suspiro.- ¡ayúdame, por favor! Quita este amor de mi pecho…-

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Desde el mirador, el guardián de la tierra escucho aquella suplica que salió del corazón herido de la chica.

-Te ayudare, tenlo por seguro… pero no disipare el amor que sientes por él, pues ambos se aman sinceramente…- impuso el namekusei.- aunque en este momento Goku no pueda comprenderlo… su destino es estar juntos… pero dejare que ese chico tenga un escarmiento…-

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

FIN CAPITULO 9

¡Hora de hacer sufrir a Goku :D!

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!


	10. CAPITULO 10: VERDAD

**NOTA: ((: Por favor comenten para saber si les agrada este fanfic... :) )**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 10: VERDAD**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que se vieron. La vida del Sayajin prosiguió sin dificultad, entrenaba ferozmente la gran mayoría del tiempo. Por otro lado, la pelinegra trataba de rehacer su vida. La mujer ayudaba a su padre en el reino, para distraerse comenzó a dar clases a los pequeños de la aldea.

-Buenas noches padre…- anuncio la pelinegra antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

-Que descanses hija…-respondió el gran hombre viendo a su hija subiendo las escaleras.- Eres muy fuerte Milk…-suspiro.

-¡Aaah!- dijo con alegría la pelinegra al saltar sobre su gran cama.- ¡qué día! ¡Estoy tan cansada!- miro la luna a través de la ventana.

-_La primera vez que vi la luna al lado de Goku fue hermoso…-_ pensó cerrando los ojos.- desde entonces ya no es igual… Debo confesar sinceramente que… aun lo sigo esperando como ayer… como hace tanto…- declaro mirando fijamente el cielo nocturno, derramando una fugaz lagrima.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Desde que Goku vivía solo en la montaña Paoz, se sentía incómodo en aquella casa, era tan distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado con la pelinegra. Empezaba a extrañarla, incluso creía verla realizando algunas tareas de la casa, pero solo eran espejismos. El chico se encontraba en su habitación preparado para disponerse a dormir, pero no podía. Sentía yacer sobre el hielo cada vez que no la veía junto a él.

-¿Por qué me duele que estés tan lejos…?- susurro mirando el techo, luego observo por la ventana y la nostalgia lo invadió.- A Milk le agradaría presenciar desde aquí este panorama…- negó con la cabeza.- Debo de dejar de pensar en ella… yo no la amo…-suspiro.- mañana visitare a Bulma…-

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

-¡NUBE VOLADORAAA!- grito el Sayajin provocando la aparición de la pequeña nube.- ¡A Corporación Capsula!- se recostó en su medio de transporte y se dedicó a disfrutar de su viaje.

Al llegar a su destino, el pelinegro iba a saltar en el jardín de la mansión al ver a la peli azul, pero se detuvo a escuchar una conversación que capto su interés.

-¿Puedes creerlo mamá? Jajaja- comento Bulma sentada comiendo algunos bocadillos.

-No apruebo eso hija, me parece que fuiste demasiado lejos…- expreso la Sra. Brief tomando un sorbo de café.-Pobre Milk…- al escuchar aquel nombre, el joven presto más atención.

-¡TU TAMBIEN MAMÁ!-hablo molesta.- ¡No puedo creer que todos la aprecien! ¡Hasta Yamsha la quiere más que a mí!-

-Pero Bulma, puede que solo le tenga cariño como a una amiga… ¿Y quién no?- opino la rubia.- ¡es tan tierna y linda!- comunico abrazándose a sí misma.

-¡MAMÁ BASTA! él la ama… lo he escuchado pensando en ella, como la mira, ¡Aaah!- aseguro eufórica.

_-¿Qué? ¿Yamsha siente amor por Milk?-_ reflexiono seriamente el pelinegro.

-Pero me siento mejor al saber que en este momento ella está sufriendo, ¡já! Logre acabar con su matrimonio, seduciendo a Goku…- anuncio pretenciosa.

-¿¡QUÉÉÉÉ!?-vocifero el chico desde la nube, ambas mujeres lo voltearon a ver sorprendidas.- ¿Es verdad?-

-jejeje ¿Cuánto has escuchado Goku-san?- interrogo nerviosa la peli azul.

-¡Lo suficiente!- contesto mientras aterrizaba en tierra y se acercaba amenazadoramente a Bulma.- ¡RESPONDE!-

-Jeje Yo no sé de qué hablas…- pronuncio la chica temblando de miedo, nunca en su vida lo había visto tan furioso ni siquiera cuando peleaba con algún enemigo.

-¡NO ME MIENTAS! ¿ME CONFUNDISTE CON EL FIN DE HERIR A MI ESPOSA?- dijo tomándola bruscamente del brazo.

-Me las…timas…-

-¡RESPONDE! ¿Sí o NO?-

-Bueno, la verdad es tan relativa…-contesto con temor, pero al ver lo molesto que estaba, respondió con irritación al recordar a Milk.- ¡si, lo hice porque la detesto!-

Sin decir una palabra más, Goku sale volando a toda velocidad a su casa. Al llegar, busca con impaciencia el suelo y lo golpea con fuerza.

-¡SOY UN IDIOTA!-gruño de frustración.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Una bella princesa se encontraba leyendo como cada mañana en los jardines de su palacio. Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura, que no pudo notar cuando llego frente a ella un apuesto hombre.

-¿De nuevo estás leyendo "Orgullo y Prejuicios"?- pregunto un chico de alrededor 20 años, alto, ojos y cabello claro, piel bronceada.

-¡já! ¿Quién te crees para cuestionar la obra de Jane Austen?- comento desviando su mirada del libro.- ¡ZYOKO!- grito alegremente parándose de su asiento para correr a abrazarlo.

-¡Chibi! ¿Cuánto tiempo, Eeh?-comento el castaño (N.A: Parecido a kei e Special A *.*) Correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¡sí! ¡Tienes razón!- declaro la pelinegra separándose de él.- ¡no te veía desde hace cuatro años!-

-¡Estudiar me puede alejar de mis amigos!- sonrió al verla a los ojos_.- Que bella estas Milk, no sabes cuánto me arrepentí de haberme ido… Pero ahora que estas cerca intentare conquistarte…-_

-¿y qué haces aquí?- recito emocionada.

-Bueno… he venido a ayudar a mi padre en la escuela y después me iré a terminar mis estudios-

-¡KYAAA! ¡Es fantástico!- vocifero con alegría volviendo a abrazarlo por un instante.

-¿Le gustaría a su majestad ir con su humilde servidor por un helado?- pidió el hombre haciendo una venia y ofreciendo su brazo a ella. La pelinegra después de una pequeña risita, lo tomo acepto su gesto y se dirigieron al centro del reino.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

FIN CAPITULO 10

¡Hora de hacer sufrir a Goku: D!

Lamento mucho que sean muy cortos, pero me pareció primordial mostrar algunos detalles como este.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!


	11. CAPITULO 11: RECUERDOS

**NOTA:**

_Los pensamientos en cursiva…_

_Los recuerdos en cursiva…_

_Los pensamientos en los recuerdos, cursiva y subrayada…_

_"Los espejismos son en entre comillas, cursiva y con inicio- fin…"_

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 11: RECUERDOS**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Otro día llego para Goku, se levantó para empezar el día con un semblante triste, miro melancólico por la ventana de su habitación. Era un hermoso día, recordó fugazmente la sonrisa de la pelinegra que era _como ese día, tranquilo, suave y resplandeciente._

_-Milk…- _pensó afligido_.- perdóname por hacerte tanto daño… quisiera saber, donde y como estas…_- suspiro al recordar el día en que discutieron.- _Necesito verte para poder estar tranquilo… ¿Lo superaste?... hace más de cuatro meses que no te veo… -_

-Te buscare donde Lunch… de seguro vives allí, pues en su casa te quedaste la última vez que supe de ti…- impuso el Sayajin.

Después de meditar se fue a entrenar a las montañas, luego iría a verla, sin importar nada.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

-¡A-A-A-CHUU!...- estornudo Lunch transformándose en una linda chica.- jeje lo siento…- comento ruborizada, al verse asaltando un banco.- oh, es verdad… tendré que mirar mi jardín…- dijo feliz saliendo del lugar con tranquilidad.

-E-E-ESA MUJER… ¡ESTA LOCA!- grito asustado el cajero, quien se encontraba escondido, al igual que todos los que presenciaron el robo.

Al llegar a casa, la peli azul tomo sus herramientas de jardinería y se dispuso feliz a regar las plantas. Hace unos días, había ido a visitar a Milk y se alegró infinitamente al encontrarla radiante. Ya no tenía ese semblante triste de hace algunos meses, también pudo observar fortaleza en ella, pues comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de olvidar a Goku.

Camino al patio trasero y grito de horror.

-¡NOOOOO!- asustada se acerca al lugar.- ¡OH, NOOO! ¡Cómo pude secar mi cactus!- manifestó con lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos al ver la planta.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

El joven opto por tomar el transporte ordinario, no quería alertar a su mujer al sentir su KI. Se trasladó desde la estación de trenes hasta el parque cercano al vecindario donde vivía Lunch. Pudo observar muchas parejas paseando por allí. Su mirada se posó en el lago que se encontraba situado en el centro, y recordó…

FLASH BACK

_Era una espléndida tarde, un par de días antes de la boda, la joven pareja salían para tener una cita. _

_-Goku, ¿vamos a alguna parte juntos?- pregunto Milk inclinando su cabeza a un lado, con una tierna sonrisa._

_-C-Claro, vamos…- respondió el pelinegro con sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Qué raro me siento cuando estoy a su lado, ella se ve tan… tan linda… es una rara sensación en mi estómago, ¿tendré hambre?- sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien tomo su mano._

_-Vámonos- sonrió la chica, empezando a caminar. Él chico se queda viéndola un segundo, afirma su agarre y comienzan a dirigirse a un bonito parque. La pareja subió a un bote, el chico remo hasta el centro del lago para observar la puesta del sol._

_-Tardara alrededor de unos minutos para que podamos ver el atardecer…- comento el Sayajin dejando los remos a un lado._

_-si…- replico la chica con la mirada perdida en el lago, luego de unos segundos, dio un largo suspiro._

_-¿Ocurre algo?- cuestiono el joven al acercarse más a ella._

_-Tengo miedo…- confeso evitando la mirada de su prometido._

_-¿Eeh? ¿Por qué?- -¿De qué tendrá miedo? Ella es la mujer más fuerte que conozco….además no siento ningún peligro-_

_-Llevo… mirando por una ventana muchos años…- miro al cielo.- soñando con que al fin tu y yo nos casáramos… siempre me preguntaba… ¿seré lo suficientemente buena para él? Pero, ¿Qué pasa si no es como lo he soñado? ¿Podré lograr ser una buena esposa?...- bajo su mirada a las aguas._

_-Lo serás…- exclamo con suavidad el joven._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?- interrogo viendo a su futuro esposo a los ojos._

_-Tendremos toda la vida para averiguarlo…- sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo. –La verdad es que desde que me volví a encontrar contigo… me siento feliz, y me agrada poder compartir a tu lado cada día de mi vida…- pensó mientras la contemplaba jugar con el agua y una flor que saco de su cabello._

_-Me alegro de poder pasarme contigo…- esta declaración se escapó de los labios del chico, sin pretenderlo. Esto provoco sorpresa en la mujer por un instante, después con una sonrisa se lanzó a él abrazándolo con firmeza. _

_-¡Te quiero, Goku!- ante esto el joven quedo anonadado.- ¡siempre desde el día que te conocí, has sido el único al que he querido! ¡Realmente te quiero!- sollozo de felicidad.- ¡sé que no soy atractiva, pero trabajare duro para ser la mejor esposa para ti!- determino separándose de él, quedando de frente, pues ambos escucharon comentarios como: ¡que pareja más amorosa! Por parte de los que estaban allí.- Gracias… ahora ya no siento miedo…- sonrió._

_-Llevo tanto tiempo persiguiendo el sueño de ser el más fuerte… que no había visto como es la realidad, ella es tan radiante que ilumina mi oscuridad… si… así quiero estar, junto a Milk…- medito tomando la mano de ella, corrió un mechón que cubría la cara de su chica y acaricio su mejilla. Poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando, casi sus labios se unieron, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un ruido estruendoso, que provoco que se separaran._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?- articulo asustada la pelinegra, al igual que todos los que estaban cerca._

_-jejeje creo que fue mi estómago, tengo hambre…- afirmo Goku con una mano detrás de su cabeza avergonzado._

_-¡GOKU! ¡Estas bromeando!- manifestó la chica molesta, poniéndose de pie.- ¡ACABAMOS DE COMER!-_

_-¡M-Milk, no te pares!- menciono nervioso al sentir el bote tambaleándose. No tardaron mucho, hasta que el bote se giró haciendo que los dos cayeran al agua. Goku fue el primero en salir a la superficie y sostenerse de la canoa, inmediatamente fue seguido por Milk._

_-Realmente lo siento…- mascullo la mujer.- ¡Aaah! ¡Mira! –Señalo la puesta de sol.- ¿No es lo más hermoso que hayas visto?- formulo la princesa con la mirada en el cielo y formando en su rostro una linda sonrisa._

_-¡Lo es!- contesto el chico, pero él no se refería al crepúsculo sino a ella, pues no paraba de contemplarla.- Es perfecto…- susurro. Ella voltea a mirarlo y le toma la mano._

_-Ahora si lo es…- corrigió y siguieron apreciando el atardecer por un rato más. (N.A: Dentro del agua)_

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK

Desvió su mirada de aquel lugar, con la mirada baja y una sonrisa triste, siguió su camino. Al llegar a una pequeña construcción, el Sayajin tocó el timbre. Tardo unos instantes hasta que por fin, Lunch apareció abriendo la puerta. El chico se asombró al ver a la peli azul llorando y sin decir algo, ella lo toma del brazo empujándolo con fuerza adentro de su casa.

-¿Q-Que pasa, Lunch?- pregunto preocupado.

-Se murió…- contesto entre sollozos.

-¿Quién? ¿Le paso algo a Milk?- dijo alarmado, pero la chica negó con la cabeza rápidamente.- entonces… ¿Quién se murió?-

-Mi-mi-mi-mi-mi… ¡Mi cactus!-anuncio recurriendo al llanto.- ¿puedo usar las esferas del dragón para que le de vida otra vez?- ante esta sugerencia el joven cae al estilo anime.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- expreso frustrado_.- ¿Cómo se pueden usar para eso…? Solo es para emergencias-_

-¡Aaah! ¡Goku me grito!- recito aumentando su lloriqueo.

-¿Qué…? ¡No Lunch, discúlpame! –Trato de comunicar pero ella lloraba más fuerte.- ¡discúlpame, por favor! ¡Me asusté mucho, creí que algo grave le había pasado a Milk!-

-¿A Milk?- pregunto deteniendo sus lamentos.- oh, no… ella está muy bien en la montaña Flyn-pan…- comento con una sonrisa como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-ya veo…- - _En realidad quería verla…-_

- ¡oh siiiiiiii!- vocifero la mujer muy feliz.- Quieres conquistarla de nuevo, ¿Verdad?- dedujo guiñándole el ojo y dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Q-Que ocurrencias dices…- con la mano detrás de la cabeza.- S-solo quería saber cómo estaba…-

-bueno yo te lo diré, Milk está ayudando a Ox satán en el reino, da clases a los niños y…- expreso la peli azul golpeando suavemente su mejilla con su dedo índice, en señal de que intentaba recordar.- y… ella está más ocupada y feliz…-sonrió.

-¡qué bien!- fue lo único que se escuchó de parte del Sayajin.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-

-No mucho la verdad…- respondió con la mirada perdida.

-¿La extrañas?-

-¿Eeh? C-creo que si… -

-sabes te confesare algo… pero antes siéntate…- propuso tomando asiento en uno de los sofás, al igual que su invitado.- Mira, no entiendo que te ocurrió como para que descuidaras tu relación con Milk-chan, pero… estoy segura que realmente la quieres…-

-¿Eeh? ¿En qué te basas para decirlo?- pregunto mirando la mesa de centro.- _pero es verdad que me case con ella, por la promesa que le hice… pero aun así, algo dentro de mi quiere tenerla cerca…-_

-sencillo…- aseguro la peli azul.- primero, desde que te veía cerca de ella, te veías distinto…-

-¿Distinto…?- interrumpió el pelinegro. Ella asintió.

-sí, parecías más feliz, con un propósito, incluso lo comprobé el día que te encontramos en la cafetería… en ese oso que le regalaste, y no solo eso… también los dos se fueron –frunció ligeramente el ceño pero manteniendo una sonrisa.- sin si quiera notar nuestra presencia…-

-jejeje- rio avergonzado con la mano detrás de su cabeza.- pero no lo sé, el amor es más complicado de lo que esperaba.-suspiro.

-No, no es difícil, solo… solo debes de cuidarlo, como a una flor… debes regarla a diario para que no muera…- sonrió pero luego comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas.- como le aconteció a mi cactus, él… él… él s-se secó, porque no estuve al pendiente de él...-

-quieres decir que la descuide con mi indiferencia…-

-exactamente…- dijo Lunch secando sus mejillas.- pero como dices, puede que tu no la ames, Goku, pero Milk dio lo mejor para amarte… ¿estas consiente de eso?-

-si…-suspiro.- Gracias por recibirme Lunch…- se despidió poniéndose de pie.

-No te preocupes, yo… A-A-A-CHUU...- estornudo transformando su personalidad.- ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ, INEPTO? ¡NO QUIERO VERTE DE NUEVO Y MENOS CERCA DE MI AMIGA!- saco sus armas y le disparo al chico hasta que el salió de su morada corriendo.- ¡Y NO VUELVAS!- grito cerrando la puerta violentamente.

-Lunch es más peligrosa que Piccoro…-

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Al regresar a su casa, Goku se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente, recordó las palabras de su amiga, _"pero Milk dio lo mejor para amarte… ¿estas consiente de eso?"_. Siguió observando la misma escena, parado en el umbral. Unos de sus espejismos se hiso presente.

_-"Bienvenido a casa, Goku-san"- escucho al ver abrir la puerta, Milk lo recibía con una hermosa sonrisa- "La cena esta lista, ve y toma un baño"-_

El Sayajin abrió la puerta, se dirigió con pasos lentos hasta la cocina. No paraba recordarla.

_ Ella estaba picando verduras en el mesón, muy concentrada en su tarea. Volteo a mirarlo.- "Debes tener paciencia, la cena tardara un poco, cariño"-_

_Milk le dio a probar un poco de su comida a su marido, estaba expectante a su respuesta, sonrió-"Me alegro que te guste, Goku-san"- dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, siendo abrazada por él_

_-_Siempre sonreía para mi…-

_La vio limpiando, quitando el polvo de espaldas,-"Goku, eres muy desordenado"-comento molesta barriendo el suelo_

Subió a su cuarto, esperando no pensar en ella, pero no lo consiguió. Llego a su mente el momento en que ella dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho.

_-"¡Aaah!"- la pelinegra se dio la vuelta con una canasta de ropa en las manos.-"Buenos días, cariño"-sonriendo_

-Milk…-susurro con nostalgia. Abrió la puerta del armario para cambiar su Gi por la pijama, pero de pronto cayó sobre el un oso de felpa, se quedó observándolo. Lo tomo en brazos y lo acerco a su pecho.- Tiene el aroma de Milk…- manifestó hundiendo mas su nariz en él.

FLASH BACK

_- Mira lo que compre para ti…- dijo entregándole un tierno oso de peluche. Antes de dejarlo en sus manos oprimió el pecho del objeto, haciendo sonar la siguiente frase: 3 I love You Milk 3. La chica lo recibe con una gran sonrisa y notable sonrojo._

_-G-gracias Goku…- dijo abrazando el osito de felpa._

FINAL DEL FLASH BACK

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

FIN CAPITULO 11

¡Hora de hacer sufrir a Goku :D!

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!

¡NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!


	12. CAPITULO 12: ¿DIVORCIO?

**NOTA:**

_Los pensamientos en cursiva…_

_Los recuerdos en cursiva…_

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**CAPITULO 12: ¿DIVORCIO?**

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Era una espléndida mañana en la montaña Flyn-pan, la pelinegra despertó desde temprano y se dispuso a tomar un baño. Cuando estaba peinando su larga cabellera, sentada sobre la cama, pensó en Goku.

-_él es el único hombre de corazón puro con las mejoras intenciones, ingenuo pero… pero sobretodo libre…_- suspiro.- _ya que no estoy a su lado, será mejor que nos divorciemos… me atormento cada día por haberlo buscado para que cumpliera su promesa… ¡maldición! Fue un gran error, lo obligue a permanecer a mi lado. Después de todo puedo seguirlo amando con todas mis fuerzas aunque lo más noble que puedo hacer es alejarme de él… durante todo este tiempo lo he pensado y será lo mejor, Goku debe encontrar a alguien quien en verdad ame y sea correspondido…-_reflexiono silenciosamente.

-bueno, lo comentare con mi padre antes de ir a la escuela…-sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos, Milk se dirigió a la sala de reuniones en la que se encontraba su padre. Ox satán se encontraba sentado leyendo unos papeles.

-Padre, ¿Tienes un momento?- pregunto sentándose frente a él, recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo del gran hombre. –_será un poco difícil que apruebe mi decisión, papá siente gran admiración y cariño por Goku…-_

-Veras… he decidido separarme legalmente de mi esposo, nunca debí encapricharme de tal manera por él, sé que es un joven maravilloso y me es difícil aceptar que aún lo quiero, pero… estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo en olvidarlo…- el gigante trato de protestar, pero no pudo.- padre, estoy bien así… no pasara mucho tiempo en que al fin pueda superarlo, te tengo a ti, a Zyoko y mi trabajo en la escuela…- dio una sincera sonrisa que dejo sin habla a Ox satán.

-Está bien hija, tienes mi apoyo…- declaro abrazándola.

-bueno, me tengo que ir… ¡adiós, papá!- se despidió saliendo del lugar.

-Que tengas buen día, Milk…- dijo al ver a su pequeña marcharse.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

Después de entrenar en la mañana, el joven Sayajin decidió visitar a Ox satán y especialmente a ver a Milk. Iba en su nube voladora analizando lo que ha sido de su vida lejos de su esposa.

-_Todos los detalles, las pequeñas cosas, lo que parecía no importante, son las que más invaden mi mente… ella ha sido muy amable conmigo, tanto que… he llegado a depender de sus amables palabras, sus gestos, todo de ella…-_suspiro.- _ya no estamos cerca, y todo es mi culpa…_-

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

-Jajaja yo recuerdo que cuando éramos niños me hacías jugar contigo a las muñecas- comento divertido el castaño.

-¡si, lo recuerdo! – Rió la pelinegra.- también jugábamos a tomar el té-

-Más bien me obligabas- corrigió él sonriendo.

-Pero no puedes negar que te gustaba mi te imaginario…- declaro Milk dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Cómo puedes creer eso, a mí solo me gustaba pasar el tiempo contigo…- soltó sin pensarlo, y enseguida al notarlo el chico se sonrojo, al igual que ella.- Eeh… te ayudo con tus libros- menciono para cambiar de tema.

-Está bien, gracias… -contesto la chica entregándoselos. Seguían el sendero que pasaba por un bello valle. -¿crees que podamos entrenar un poco, cuando lleguemos al castillo?- el respondió con un gesto afirmativo.

Desde su nube, Goku los estaba observando, aterrizo en el suelo y dio pisadas fuertes hacia ellos. _-¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Por qué lleva sus libros?-_ pensó sintiendo en el pecho el rencor y el celo, sin saberlo.

-¡Oye Milk!- grito el chico sorprendiendo a los dos amigos.

-_esa voz es de…- _pensó la mujer antes de darse la vuelta y mirarlo.

-¿Lo conoces? – interrogo Zyoko mirándola a los ojos.

-S-sí, él es mi esposo…- ante esta respuesta, el castaño se molestó.

-Milk tenemos que hablar- impuso el pelinegro con mirada seria.

-¡Tienes razón! A decir verdad, que bueno que te encuentro- anuncio la chica muy determinante.- nos vamos a divorciar…- -_será un adiós definitivo…-_

-¿Divorciar?- pregunto sin comprenderlo.

-sí, ya no seré tu esposa… ni tu mi esposo, serás libre de la promesa que me hiciste…- sin decir más, la chica se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero el Sayajin tomo su mano, evitando que siga su camino.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Necesito saber cómo estas…- expreso sin soltarla.

-Yo no quiero saber de ti…- confeso sin mirarlo.- suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir…-

-¡No!-vocifero Goku haciendo que ella se girara.- Entiéndeme tu a mí, no quiero que nos divorciemos…- subió la voz desesperado.

-¡Suéltame!- forcejeo para que la soltara.- ¡eso es lo que yo quiero ahora!-

-¡TE DIJO QUE LA SUELTARAS, IDIOTA!- expuso el otro chico.

-¡vete Goku!- exclamo Milk, escapando de su agarre.- vamos Zyoko, se nos hace tarde para el entrenamiento-

-_esa "invitación" es una cita, pues la primera cita que tuve con Milk, fue luchando… ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE A SALIR CON MI ESPOSA!?_- dedujo furioso y sin pensarlo, le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo envió al sujeto muy lejos de allí. La pelinegra estaba sorprendida y molesta al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué GOLPEASTE A MI AMIGO, TONTOOO?-grito muy fuerte.

-¡Tú eres mi esposa y no debes de entrenar con nadie más que yo!- implanto severamente.

-¡Aaah! Soy TU esposa para algunas cosas y para otras no, ¿verdad?- dijo irritada.

-sabes que tú, tu…- se rasco la nuca con fastidio y sin previo aviso, alzo a su mujer encima de su hombro.

-¡SUELTAME!- vocifero mientras pataleaba y le daba puños en la espalda, pero ningún golpe lograba lastimarlo. -¿¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA MOLESTARME!?-

-tu esposo- contesto el chico, sacudiéndose de hombros. Se trasladó entre los árboles y allí la soltó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto la pelinegra recostándose en el tronco de un árbol.- ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-¡No quiero que te acerques a ese sujeto!- hablo intimidante al poner una mano en la madera, cerca del rostro de la chica.

-¡já! ¿Eso es lo único que me dirás? ¿Con que derechos me lo exiges? Si hace más de cuatro meses nos separamos- declaro ella frunciendo el ceño.- No me asustare aunque me amenaces…- parpadeo.- hiciste que mis sentimientos fueran heridos…- apretó sus puños.- Eres nadie ahora para entrar a mi vida.-

-¿Aaah? Entonces ese tipo si puede permanecer en tu vida… ¿no es cierto?- menciono eufórico.

-N-No es de tu incumbencia…-

-¿Quieres el divorcio para estar con ese sujeto? ¿Lo amas? ¡Respóndeme!- exigió celoso.

-No…-

-¡Mientes! ¡Confiesa!... entonces, ¿Por qué quieres divorciarte de mí?-

-¡Porque te amo!- admitió con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo llevo ambas manos a su boca.

-¿Eeh?- articulo el joven anonadado.

-¡Tú fuiste quien no amo en este matrimonio! Me diste a entender que estabas a mi lado por la promesa, quiero que estés libre y yo también, para encontrar a alguien que me aprecie y corresponda mis sentimientos…-

-Milk, yo… discúlpame por todo, pero yo te quiero…no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que te marchaste, sin ti no sale el sol, ni las estrellas… no hay luz para mi si tú no estás…- tratando de explicarle, tomo su mano e intento besarla, pero ella lo esquivo.

-¡Ya he tenido suficiente! ¡Deja de mentir!- replico mirando a su lado izquierdo.- ¡voy a dejar de amarte!- comento con determinación.

-¿Lo harás?- pregunto mientras por dentro, su alma estaba angustiada.- _por favor, di que no…-_

-¡CLARO QUE LO HARÉ!- respondió mirándolo a los ojos.- ¡voy a reiniciar todos mis sentimientos no correspondidos junto con el divorcio!- informo con los ojos cerrados, derramando una lagrima traidora.

-Así que vas a olvidarme…- fue lo único que el Sayajin pudo decir.

-¡así es! Voy a olvidarte y a empezar una nueva vida…-

-entonces… adiós…- sin más el chico voló a cualquier lugar que estuviera lejos de su esposa.

Ella se deslizo por la corteza hasta sentarse, y llorar. -¿_Por qué? ¿Por qué después de tanto? ¡NO! ¡Son solo mentiras!- _pensó amargamente.

._._._._ ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._.

**Disculpenme por favor, se que este capitulo no fue muy bueno, pero fue lo que pude hacer con mayor rapidez... Ultimamente he estado ocupada, viajando de un lado para otro sin compasion o tiempo de escribir... lo siento... gracias por sus comentarios :D Me han hecho muy feliz...**


End file.
